Memories
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: "You Can't Change The Past!" Simba the Lion King. People do stupid things, and they can't take them back. One man has done many of these acts; he wishes he could take them all back. He alone lives in the twilight of what was, and what is. His name is Xander Levesque, and this is his story.
1. Prologue

**Memories**

 **Summary: "You Can't Change The Past!"~ Simba the Lion King. People do stupid things, and they can't take it back. One man has done many of these acts; he wishes he could take them all back. He alone lives in the twilight of what was, and what is. His name is Xander Levesque, and this is his story.**

 _Dear Reader,_

 _When you truly love someone, you can forgive the unforgivable. Forgiveness is a thing that those who've walked a dark path are often searching for. Those who walked this path search for it, but don't often receive it. Simply because they are judged for things they have done, whether by choice or not, and can't change. And it's why some of us are left in the dark._

 _Forgiveness is so hard to get, but much like any test, it is so worth it in the end. Because you realise that you do mean something, that your words, your mere existence is worth it._

 _But we can't do this alone. Sometimes we need people in our lives to give us that push on the path to redemption that you won't be able to give yourself._

 _I didn't have the push I needed for a very long time, and my life had been controlled chaos waiting to explode at any given moment. I was a grenade, waiting to obliterate everything in my path just to get what I want. But that's all over now. Because I have found my path. But lot's of people haven't. So this is my journey, with a few things taken out for continuity's sake. I'm sure this will help... someone. And if it does, my job is done._

 _Kindest Regards,  
Alexander 'Xander' Levesque_

Prologue

The Star De Lune was quiet. Of course, the club had been busy a few hours before hand- full of drunken, happy people, dancing and having fun. Now it was as silent as the grave. Chairs were stacked up on tables, stools on bar counters, tables wiped clean of spilt alcohol and grime. All lights were off, except the few above the exit doors and the fairy lights hanging from the back door, leading to the upstairs loft. They twinkled in the dark, casting small yet ominous glows over the large room.

On the back wall near the door was a stage, and on that stage sat a man, slightly illuminated by the fairy lights. He was tall, standing at six feet five inches, he was large for a man his age, weighing two-hundred-fifty pounds, all complete muscle. He had dark chocolate coloured hair that hung limp by his shoulders, his emo-fringe hanging messily in his eyes. His dark green eyes stared at the cold floor as he watched the night tick away.

The reason behind his escape from the hustle and bustle of the club earlier was the throb ricocheting around his head like a tennis ball being flung around a court. His slender fingers rubbed against his temple as he tried to think, avoiding any malicious thoughts that drifted into his head. He had had a lot of those lately, at the worst time imaginable. And the only one thing that could stop them was Piper.

Piper Rose was his two-year-old daughter. Her soft whimpers had awakened him every night, drawing him from the pill-induced sleep he would have been in. He never slept, even when he had sleeping pills. Every time he tried to sleep, he would have nightmares; horrible visions of flame and darkness consuming everything he loved. Piper was the thing that woke him from that, attacking his dreams as if they were some monster, threatening her very existence.

As if on cue, a soft murmuring echoed around the silent club; they soon grew into soft cries. His head shot up, his eyes blinking into the darkness as he stared around. The sound was coming from the bar to his left, but he knew it was coming from upstairs, from Piper.

He gently picked himself up from the stage, as not to irritate his headache, and sauntered behind the black curtain at the back. He climbed up the stairs 3 at a time and, before reaching the last step, yawned. He was tired beyond belief and he wanted to sleep, but seeing those images of his lover and children dying was too much. He couldn't close his eyes for even a minute.

As he reached the landing in the hallway on the top floor of the three story building, he stopped and looked down the hall. Across from him were two doors, and on the wall next to him were three more, then a large window that opened to a view of the city outside. On each white door on his side was a customized name tag. Hailie; Jodi; Lara. All in glitter and sparkles, except Hailie's who had her name written in bleeding writing. On the door directly across from him was the tag, Nursery.

At the door leading to the master bedroom beside the children's room, stood the dark haired angel that was April. She stood in the doorway, her tattooed arms crossed as she leaned on the door frame, smiling at her husband. She wore her University of Texas basketball jersey with her Betty Boop pajama pants, her feet adorned with white ankle socks with black toes, her black and purple streaked hair tied back in a perfect ponytail. She looked like she hadn't slept either. He smiled at her, raking his fingers through his dark hair.

She smiled back, winking at him, mouthing 'I love you' before going back to bed. He looked at his bare feet and grinned slightly, not trying to encourage the headache he had, but failed anyway. He put his finger to his temple before padding across the hallway carpet to the room.

When he stepped through the doorway, his frown turned into a wide grin; what he saw was highly amusing. Piper had thrown every single thing from her crib onto the floor, except her blanket, which lay gingerly at her feet, and her black and white Panda teddy, which she clutched tightly in her hands as she sobbed, hot, wet tears running down her cheeks, pooling in the corners of her lips before slipping down her chin and onto the soft Bunnykins sheets. Alex, Piper's two-month old brother, was still fast asleep in his crib, completely unaware of his father's presence or his sister's need for attention. The black haired rock-star tilted his head and smiled, knowing his son was going to be exactly like his mother when it came to sleeping; he could sleep through a hurricane.

He padded over the soft woolen rug and over to the crib, wrapping his hands around his daughter's waist and gently lifting her from the crib. He pulled her close to him, rubbing her back as his other hand supported her upright. Piper let out a sob before she relaxed into her father's touch, clutching her teddy in her tight little fist.

"It's okay," he soothed, drawing soft circles against her Dora the Explorer shirt with his hand. "Daddy's here."

He sat down in the white rocking chair on the far side of the room and lowered Piper down as she settled back into a peaceful murmur, her big blue eyes staring up at her father in amazement, as if she had never seen him before, and was just meeting him for the first time. Her eyes soon fluttered shut and she began to softly snore.

As he sat there, rocking back and forth, his daughter on his knees, memories floated into his head…


	2. Chapter 1: Chyna

Chapter One: Chyna

 **A.N: I'm not sure if this is accurate or not, for when Hunter is apologising to Steph for the… ahem, awkward situation Steph caught him in with Trish… who cares right? It's fanfiction!**

June 2000- Hartford Connecticut, Midnight

Although Connecticut had experienced a very warm summer it was a cold night, a light breeze whistling through the streets, calling on the nightwalkers. One of those nightwalkers was an almost-twenty-three year old man named Alexander 'Xander' Levesque. He always wondered the streets at night; the cold helped him think. It helped him deal with his over the top feelings of self-doubt and brotherly-hate. Oh yes, he hated Paul 'Triple H' Levesque with a fiery passion; an anger bubbled inside the hollow bowels of his stomach every time he thought of him; an anger he couldn't control.

A light rain had begun to fall as Xander clicked the door of his apartment shut, shuffling his feet as he trudged down the street. He pulled his hood over his head and pulled the coat tighter around him. The soft thudding of his army boots against the pavement only made his anger at himself worse. He wanted to die in a hole and never come back; but he couldn't do that while 'Hunter' was still breathing.

As he passed by the Electronics Shop on his street, he stopped. On one of the TV screens on display was playing Monday Night Raw, and standing in the middle of the ring was none other then Paul. A sadistic grin crossed Xander's face as he watched his brother and his 'sister-in-law', Stephanie McMahon, standing in the middle of the ring, a dozen red roses in Stephanie's arms, and a sad look on her face. Xander watched as Stephanie smiled a little as Hunter pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The blond haired Xander snorted back laughter, as he chocked back the anger in his voice. He wanted his brother to suffer as much as he had.

"He's good at ruining lives."

Xander jumped, slowly turning as he heard her voice behind him. She was a tallish woman, about six foot one; she wore a black knitted shirt under a red leather jacket, black leather pants and high heeled boots. A faint outline of muscles stretched her shirt and she wore her midnight black hair in a loose ponytail. She had a stern jaw, set in a scowl as she watched the TV behind Xander.

"He always was," Xander replied, turning back to face the screen. The woman stepped up beside him, uncrossing her solid arms and stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.

"She's good at it too."

Xander turned his head slightly, seeing a single tear slip from the Amazon's eye.

"Not to be rude, but how exactly would you know?"

"I was Triple Whore's girlfriend since 1996 up until earlier this year. We dated for four years before he hooked up with McMahon," she replied, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

Xander's smile faded.

"He's my brother and he treated me like crap so I ran away from home. I looked up to him in every aspect, and he let me down. I've hated him since I was eight, and I will never forgive him."

"Yikes."

Xander nodded as he started to walk away. The woman fell into step beside him, her strides slightly shorter then his.

"I'm Alexander, but I like to go by Xander," he introduced himself, putting out his left hand as he walked. The lady took it.

"Joanie, but everyone calls me Chyna."

"Chyna it is."

Xander grinned, a plan forming in his devious mind.

Chyna had a problem with Stephanie, and Xander himself had a problem with Paul.

Together, Chyna and Xander could kill two birds with one stone.


	3. Chapter 2: Family Matters

Chapter Two: Family Matters

May- 2010

A bright sun shone in the sky above Miami, Florida as Xander sat in a deck chair beside the glimmering blue pool. He, April and the six-month-old Piper were spending a few days with Anna, April's sister, and Scott, Xander's best friend and Anna's husband. Jodi, Lara and Hailie were spending time with Mark and Michelle, April's father and his wife, giving them some time away from the stuffy loft above the club. Xander relished times like this, when he had a chance to think. Sadly though, these moments were few and far between.

As he sat on his deckchair, scrolling through his memoirs, a soft splash and squeal of laughter drew his attention. Xander's head shot up and he smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Six-month-old Piper was sitting on her mother's knees as April gently tipped her daughter's tiny toes into the water. Every time Piper felt the cold sensation against her feet, she quickly drew her legs up and cuddled into her mother's bosom.

As Xander returned his attention to his laptop, a little black-haired girl ran from the lavish house with her sister safely in her arms, Anna trailing behind them with a tray of lemonade. Xander smiled at his nieces and sister-in-law as Anna sat on the chair beside him, Laney and Ashton sitting on the edge of the pool. Laney, being seven years old, held tight to her sister as the three-year old Ashton hugged her sister. Xander smiled before returning to his work.

"Uncle Xander," Laney said suddenly, drawing his gaze once more. Laney stroked her sister's thin blond hair as she contemplated her next question. "What are you doing?"

Xander chuckled. "My work, silly."

"Which you shouldn't be."

Xander looked up. The blond form of his best friend was walking over to them, his braided blond and purple hair tied back, his tattooed arms and chest exposed to the sun. Scott sat down beside Laney on the deck and took Ashton in his arms. "You promised me you wouldn't have your fingers glued to the laptop keys when you came here. Come on, Xan. You came here to get away from work. Now go over and talk to your wife and daughter before I Raven Effect you into the pool."

Xander raised an eyebrow at his friend, mouthing 'Bring it on' before smirking at the angry scowl Scott gave him. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked at April again.

The soft smile on her face said she was fine without him, but her eyes said otherwise. She, like her sister and brother-in-law, wanted her husband by her side, playing with their daughter in the pool. Xander rolled his eyes, cocky smile on his face as he got up and dusted of his legs, which had accumulated a fair amount of leaves from the trees behind him. He kept his eyes glued to April's though, as Piper reached for her mother's jaw, trying to get her attention. April broke eye contact first as she looked down at her daughter.

Xander saw the slight hesitation on his wife's perfect face. His expression softened as he padded across the deck and towards the water's edge.

April was dangling Piper's legs into the cool water again when Xander slipped into the pool, unnoticed by his family. He waded towards his wife before diving under the water; he kicked his legs hard as he caught sight of April's feet, her black painted toe nails clearly distinguished in the cool substance.

Before he ran out of air, Xander popped his head out of the water in front of April and Piper, his black hair sticking to his face. He flipped it back as Piper squealed, reaching for her father. Xander took his daughter into his arms, smiling cheekily as he went. The water rose up to Piper's shoulders as Xander bobbed in the water, watching April as she slipped in, the water rising to just below her collar bone. She pulled the floating seat that belonged to Piper into the water with her, putting it down in front of Xander and their daughter. Xander gently put Piper into the seat, making sure she was secure before pulling April into his arms.

April looked into the deep dark eyes of her husband and smiled. Xander leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms tighter around her toned waist. April wrapped her tattooed arms around his neck, crossing them behind his head.

As Xander pulled away, he looked into April's deep green pools and muttered the one thing that he truly meant, and the three little words she loved to hear:

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 3: First Appearence

Chapter Three: First Appearance

January- 2002

A.N: Riot belongs rightfully to Three Days Grace and is from the album 'One-X'

Xander, now 24 and ready to show himself to his brother, hid in the shadows as he watched Triple H and Stephanie argue… again. Chyna stood beside him, watching him and Stephanie at the same time, a scowl on her face. She could see the smirk on Xander's face as he watched Triple H turn around and walk away. Stephanie merely looked at her feet as 'Hunter' held onto his jaw, deep in thought. Xander couldn't hear what was going on, but he couldn't help but laugh at Paul's face.

'Hunter' suddenly spun on his heel and took a few steps towards Stephanie before pulling her aggressively into his arms, kissing her and lifting her off her feet. Xander looked at Chyna. The 9th Wonder of the World nodded, smirk on her face.

It was time.

 _If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down  
_ _If you feel so angry, so dirty, so fucked up,  
_ _You're not the Only One, Refusing to back down,  
_ _You're not the Only One so get up!  
_ _Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot!_

Xander stood on the stage and stared down at his brother. He took note of the look on Stephanie's face as she hid behind Paul; she was scared, terrified, and on the brink of passing out. Xander simply strode down to the ring as Three Days Grace re-introduced him to his brother.

As he slipped into the ring, Xander looked up at Paul, a fire bubbling to the surface of his stomach. As he kicked Paul in the abdomen, Stephanie let out an ear-piercing scream and tried to run away. Having laid out his brother, Xander reached for the next best thing: Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. His large fingers curled themselves throughout her wavy brunette hair. As she struggled against his grasp, Xander pulled her towards him and tucked her head under his arm, dropping her face first into the mat beside her 'husband'.

Xander looked down at his fallen foes before looking at the titantron, seeing Chyna's head pop out of the black curtain at the back. She motioned for him to rejoin her, but he shook his head, taking a microphone from Lillian Garcia.

"Hey-yo!" he yelled, a slight frog in his throat. He coughed and smirked, rubbing his sweaty palm against his thighs. His perspiration was obvious, as a thin layer of sweat appeared on his face. Stephanie slowly climbed to her knees, directly below Xander. He looked down at her, smirk on his face as he tucked his fingers in her hair again.

"Everybody in this arena, hell, even the millions around the world, think that Triple H, The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, is all that. I proved that he and the whole McMahon-Helmsley Regime are just a waste of time," he seethed, meaning every word.

Paul struggled to his feet a few inches away from Xander and Stephanie. Xander merely looked at him, pushing him backside first out of the ring. Something inside Xander's brain snapped as he saw his brother rolling around in agony, and he pulled Stephanie closer to him as the Billion Dollar Princess struggled against his grasp. Her nose was close to grazing his chin as Xander raised the microphone to his lips again. He looked down at his fallen brother.

"When we were children Hunter, you took from me the things that meant the most." He looked at Stephanie as tears sprang up in her eyes, Xander merely ignored them, sadistic grin crossing his lips. "Now, I take yours."

Stephanie let out a scream as Xander threw her over the top rope and down to the floor. She landed with a muffled thud, the huge form of Xander climbing over the top rope to join her. He kicked her in the side of the head, instantly knocking her out. He threw her over his shoulder and began his ascent up the ramp before his brother could wake up and stop him.

~X~

Chyna had her arms crossed over her chest when Xander returned backstage with Stephanie thrown unceremoniously over his shoulder, unconscious.

"That wasn't apart of the plan," she growled, standing her ground as Xander came to a stop in front of her. He smirked.

"I'm changing the plan."

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to like it, Chy. You just have to do as you're told without asking questions. Let me do the rest."

Xander stormed away with Stephanie still slung over his shoulder, Chyna following apathetically behind him.


	5. Chapter 4: The Glass Bottom Boat

Chapter Four: The Glass Bottom Boat

June- 2010

The afternoon was warm as Xander stepped out of his Mustang GT and onto the dock in Los Angeles and let out a sigh. April had forced him into doing this, and he really didn't want to be there, but she had insisted, even threatening to cut off a body part if he didn't go. So, being the loving man he now was, and having the utter fear of limb-separation, he went along with it.

April stood beside him, holding Piper in one arm and her Pooh-Bear diaper bag in the other. Piper was clinging to her mother's shoulder as April supported her tiny frame upright. Xander looked at April and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as a smirk graced his lips. His wife was wearing a mauve sleeveless shirt, a black skirt and her runners, her white ankle socks peeking over the top, her purple and black hair was braided and tied back, thanks to Scott. Piper wore a cute white dress with her black hair tied up in an adorable pig tail. On her feet were tiny white tap shoes with lacy socks. Xander was the only one dressed properly. He wore a black and white singlet shirt with cargo shorts and sneakers, his Chinese Dragon tattoo on his right shin exposed to the sun, the Celtic sun tattoo on his left bicep seen clearly by anyone passing by. His black hair was tied back, his emo fringe falling into his eyes.

"I'm not all that sure about this April," Xander stated flatly, flipping his fringe back as the trio headed for the boat. April giggled.

"It'll be fun, babe. I've never been on a glass bottom boat before." Stroking Piper's soft black hair, April looked up and giggled at the expression on Xander's face. He had his classic frown plastered to his lips with his eyebrow raised in question.

"I have. It's a bunch of people looking at fish through the floor."

"There's more to it then that!"

"Okay, it's a bunch of geeky fish enthusiasts looking at fish through the floor," Xander cooed sarcastically, taking Piper in his arms. Piper grabbed at his bristly jaw line before resting her head on his shoulder. April pouted, placing her hands on her hips. Her wedding and engagement rings shone in the early afternoon sun, her tattoos looking darker.

"I guess I'm a geeky fish enthusiast then," she mock growled, starting her walk towards the boat on which they would spend the rest of their afternoon, Xander and Piper close behind her.

"That's not funny April!"

April merely laughed and kept walking.

~X~

Piper giggled and bobbed up and down on her father's knee as flashes of red and pink swam past under the glass bottom of the boat. She turned her head and looked at her father, big grin on her cherubic face. She looked back down at the fish, just as a large grey shark swam past, on the hunt for a late afternoon snack. Xander helped her lean forward as she put her tiny hands on the railing, eyeing the predator as it swam past again, chasing a group of guppies.

The shark swam past a third time when April returned with two cans of orange soda and Piper's bottle full of apple juice. She sat down beside her husband and put the cans on the ground then put the bottle on the seat beside her and leaned her head on Xander's shoulder, resting her slender hands on his forearm, stroking the rocker's skin affectionately. Xander turned his head and kissed her soft black hair before leaning his cheek on her head, watching Piper and making sure she didn't fall.

"I still hate you for bringing me," he muttered. April grinned.

"I can live with that."

"For the rest of your life?"

"Yep, because, even though you hate me, I still know that I'm yours and you're all mine."

"I belong to you… and Piper and the rest of our little tribe."

Piper, hearing her name, turned her tiny head and looked up at her parents as they closed their eyes and kissed, pulled into the moment like the waves being pulled back from the shore. She smiled; giggling as she fell back into her father's chest and fell asleep, totally happy and subconsciously envious of her parents and the everlasting love they shared.

April and Xander pulled away, their noses touching.

"Am I still a geeky fish enthusiast?" April asked, looking down at Piper and rubbing her soft, wavy hair.

"Yeah, but you're my geeky fish enthusiast," Xander replied, kissing April's forehead. "I love you, Mrs Levesque."

"Likewise Mr Levesque."

April returned her head to his shoulder and looked at the horizon, her eyes semi-closed, her lips curled into a cute smile as she and her family soaked up the fading sun.

The trio sat on the boat, Piper snoring her tiny head off, and watched as the sun kissed the ocean surface and drowned in its murky blue depths.


	6. Chapter 5: Rayne

Chapter Five: Rayne

February- 2002

The abduction of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was going well. Xander had the undoubtable advantage over his brother; Chyna was having fun toying with Stephanie and hell, even Eddie Geurrero had joined Chyna. But Xander wasn't interested in the torture and esteem-demise of Stephanie McMahon. He was only interested in getting payback against his brother.

Two Weeks after the kidnapping and raping of Stephanie, Chyna was sitting on the sofa in hers and Xander's locker room, watching as the Billion Dollar Princess slept on the floor, curled up in a futile ball against the wall, her wrists bound by old fashioned shackles.

"Pathetic," Chyna muttered, standing up from the sofa. She silently padded her way across to Stephanie and began to unchain her from the wall.

Stephanie jerked awake, staring blurrily around the room. She quickly turned herself over and looked up at Chyna as her shackle fell to the floor beside her.

"Go before I change my mind," the Amazon growled as Stephanie scampered away.

Chyna sat back down on the sofa, crossing her muscled legs over as she mentally prepared herself for the verbal bashing she was going to receive from Alexander Levesque.

~X~

"YOU WHAT!?"

Chyna remained still on the sofa as Xander stood in front of her, death glare aimed in her direction.

"I let the Billion Dollar Whore go because you've done what you came here to do. It's over Xander. You won."

"I'm still missing the one other thing that Paul loves more then life itself and that's the WWF championship. I was going to hold Stephanie captive until I kicked his ass and got it!"

Chyna could see by the fire in Xander's eyes that he meant business. She bit her lips as she looked at Xander, seeing his hands shaking with rage as he looked at the floor, keeping his eyes off of her.

"Get out," he muttered, his voice hoarse with anger.

"What?" Chyna was stunned.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Xander shouted, which caused the 9th Wonder of the World to jump out of her seat; in a fit of tears, Chyna fled the room.

Xander breathed deeply as the door snapped shut behind Chyna. He knew he had to suppress his rage but it was bubbling to the surface as he realised he had to change his original plan again. He knew the only way to fix it was to vent his anger on something. So he threw the coffee table in front of the sofa across the room and smashed the glass plate from it against the wall. Then he sat on the sofa and let out a breath, his heart rate falling back to normal.

Just as he was about to rethink his plan, the door squeaked open and a redhead popped her head in, her hair flopping down by her side. Xander got up and turned around, looking at her. She had light red hair that hung down to her shoulders, pouty red lips, freckles across the bridge of her nose and startling green eyes. She wore a black and grey stripped hoody with baggy black jeans and sneakers. Her jeans had holes in the knees.

Xander mentally kicked himself as she came the rest of the way into the room.

"You probably don't remember me…" she began, but Xander's hand clamped over her mouth, cutting her off.

"I knew it was you Rayne."

Rayne's eyes opened in obscure shock. "My brother's still getting people to do his dirty work. So pathetic. Isn't he pathetic?"

Rayne merely stared at the psychopath that was Alexander Levesque.


	7. Chapter 6: Mistakes Made Easy

Chapter 6: Mistakes Made Easy

June- 2010

Xander sat at the bar of the Star de Lune nightclub in silence, his hand clamped around the glass of Gin & Tonic on the bar. He ran a finger around the rim of the glass; the cool, clear liquid rippled as he tapped the glass.

Anne, the bartender and close friend to both Xander and April, wiped the bar and watched him as his head fell limply to the bartop. She held back a chuckle, reaching for the glass in Xander's hand. She was about to grab it and pull it away when a muffled voice said, "Touch that glass and you will pull back a bloody stump."

"Are you drunk?" Anne asked, filling a glass of beer for another customer. "You're just drinking water aren't you?"

"Its Gin and Tonic heavily diluted," Xander replied flatly, lifting his head and sipping his drink again. He wasn't drunk exactly, he'd only had two, but he was very tired. His match against Matt Hardy and Christian had been absolute murder, and it hadn't helped that Matt had hurt him when he was dropped onto his face with the Twist of Fate. Another factor that was driving him mad was the fact that his brother and tag-team partner Paul had stabbed him in the back by swinging a sledgehammer into his upper back. His shoulder ached and he really didn't want to talk to anyone about it, especially not Anne or April.

April came down the stairs behind the stage after putting Piper, Lara and Jodi to bed (Hailie didn't have to go to bed for another hour) and spotted her husband at the bar, his hand practically glued to his forehead. She smiled coyly, weaving her way through the crowd of happy, smiling people.

Once she reached her husband, she placed her hand on his shoulder, unknowingly sending his nerves into a rage, and his brain on the defensive.

Xander's elbow shot out and connected with something hard but soft. The owner of said elbow turned to see who he had hit and he instantly shot to the floor. April rubbed underneath her eye as Anne ran and got an icepack. Xander bent down beside his wife and rubbed her soft black hair.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to do that," he said, cupping one of her cheeks and tilting her head to the side to look at her face. A small purple bruise was starting to swell under her right eye.

"It's okay, baby," April replied as a small crowd sauntered over to observe what was happening. "No big deal."

"I'm about to make it a big deal."

Without another word, Xander lifted April's small 190 pound frame up from the floor bridal style and took her backstage. When they reached the black curtain behind the stage, he put her back on her feet.

April scowled at her husband, slapping him on the shoulder as he smirked, trying to hide his amusement ineffectively.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I care because?"

"Because you love me, that's why." April grinned cheekily, hoping Xander would crack. He didn't. His face stayed neutral as the next thing he said caused April to smile.

"Yes I do love you. Very much. But that's no reason for me to care."

April scowled as he snickered, pinning her against the wall. He smiled seductively as her hands ran up his chest. For a moment or two, they just stared at each other, taking in the moment. Then Xander leaned in and whispered into her ear; "Here's my reason why." He gently crushed his lips against hers and kissed her, driving her nerves crazy. She wrapped her tattooed arms around his neck and melted into his embrace as he drew her closer, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist.

As they pulled apart, their noses grazed and Xander placed a soft kiss on her forehead. April giggled.

"You're such a dork," she cooed, running her fingers through his dark locks.

"I'm your dork," he replied, pulling her into a tight hug, rubbing her soft black and purple hair.

He loved moments like this; when he and April could be alone without any interruptions or distractions, just enjoying each other's company. Those moments came very rarely, but he was grateful for them.

Xander looked out at the club and saw his brother smirking at him. Xander almost glared but was surprised when Paul raised his glass and mouthed, 'We're fine here, go' to him. Xander smiled and looked back at April who was still looking at him, affectionate smile on her face.

"I have an idea," he whispered, taking hold of April's slender hand, his thumb rubbing her knuckles. She followed him up the stairs and into the loft, smiling as he led her to the bedroom. She grinned, tugging at the belt and loops of his jeans.

"What about our company? We have hundreds of people downstairs, expecting you to play for them."

Xander smirked, gently shoving her against the wall. "Oh, I'll play alright. Just later on when I've had the time of my life with the woman of my dreams."

April grinned as they both entered the master bedroom and shut the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 7: Surprises

Chapter Seven: Surprises

A.N: HA! Double whammy this time! I've neglected you guys and I feel bad so have a pair of chapters instead of the one. Enjoy! P.S: Thanks to shiki94 and Skillet's Lady Goddess for reviewing! You guys rock hard! If you've been reading and you have any questions, comments and criticism, please feel free to review. Even if you don't have an account you can review! Thanks!

February- 2002- No Way Out- Post Match.

Xander sat on top of a ring turnbuckle as the cell from his match hung high above his head. The match he had had against his brother had been brutal but at least they had both come out of it with no broken limbs.

The arena was empty except for Xander and the members of the ring crew that were taking down tables and chairs throughout the arena, not taking notice of each other as they went about their business. The gold plated WWF championship lay motionless in the middle of the ring as Xander stared at it. He couldn't believe he had won the WWF championship on his first match in. It had meant so much to his brother but now it belonged to the younger Levesque and he wouldn't let it go if he could help it. On the name plate it read 'Triple H' but it would soon read 'Xander Helmsley'.

"There you are."

Xander jerked his head around to find the source of the voice but fell flat on his face inside the ring. Rayne, the owner of the angelic voice that had caused his face-plant, slipped into the ring with ease to help him up.

"Ow," Xander moaned as he rubbed his collarbone and nose. Rayne giggled cutely as he got to his knees.

"You disappeared after No Way Out went off the air. I figured you'd be with Paul."

"Even though we're talking now, I still hate him."

"I see," Rayne mused, patting his shoulder. She smiled at him. "You did it Xan. You've got it all now."

Xander nodded, crawling across the ring to grab his belt. As he came back to Rayne, she grinned coyly and took it from him. He blinked as she placed it over his shoulder, running her hand over the shiny gold plate.

"Vince is going to have to deal with me being champ whether he likes it or not," Xander confirmed, looking at Rayne and her cherubic features.

"Totally worth a few more grey hairs me thinks."

Xander and Rayne both laughed before a sudden voice in Rayne's head caused her to stop and watch Xander as he fell backwards against the turnbuckles. As his laughter died down, so too did Rayne's confidence as she raked her fingers through her shiny red hair and bit her lower lip.

"Xander," she said, looking at her boyfriend as he returned her gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something, and you might not like it as it's a result of what you did to me a few months back-"

"I'm trying not to remember that," Xander cut in.

"- but I have to tell you regardless because it's important," Rayne concluded, ignoring his comment.

"Okay then, fire away."

"I'm..."

Rayne stopped mid-sentence and curled into a ball. She didn't want to tell him, but she had to- it was important for both of them. Monumental even and she couldn't not tell him, could she?

"Rayne, you're gonna have to tell me or I might-"

"I'm pregnant."

"-Do something I'll..." Xander froze, turning to Rayne and looking into her crystal green orbs. Then he looked away. A sudden epiphany hit him and he knew he had to be a better person for Rayne and, of course, for the baby.

Rayne touched his forearm.

"Xander?"

"Wow," was all he said.


	9. Chapter 8: Bitter Enemies

Chapter Eight: Bitter Enemies

July 2010- L.A- 11:30AM

The muffled noise from the Star de Lune below was deafening as Xander tossed and turned in his bed, alone. He turned over and lay on his back, his arms to the side staring at the blank ceiling. The whiteness seemed to spread throughout the room as he lay there. He and April really did need to paint the wall and ceiling of their room like they had Jodi, Lara and Hailie's. Piper's was already painted with mauve walls and ceiling, because April and Xander had spent the first few months leading to her birth painting and decorating the spacious room.

As Xander turned over again, he looked at the photo on the nightstand, lifting it from the oak surface. Behind the glass plate was a photo of April, Xander, Hailie, Lara, Jodi and Piper, all curled up together. He smiled at the image of April. She was away with her sister on the European tour with the WWE. Each and every time he thought of April or the two weeks she had been gone his stomach dropped and his heart pounded against his ribcage.

A soft tapping against the door jerked Xander from the almost light sleep he had fallen into. He sat up and looked groggily at the door as it opened, silently. A tiny red-haired head popped in, startling the older man a little.

"Hi Daddy," Jodi said from behind the door, her red hair flopped in her face.

"Hey baby," Xander replied as she pushed the door open further and ran over to her Dad. She put her arms up and was instantly lifted onto the bed. "What's the matter?"

"Bad dream."

"Awe. Poor Princess." Xander started to tickle Jodi along her ribcage and hips, making her squeal with laughter. He continued to do this until the main light in the room clicked on.

Blinded by the light, Xander squinted his eyes to see who had turned on the light and was greeted with the familiar smell of chestnuts and roses. He closed his eyes and took in the scent.

"You only call her Princess so you can be king," said the owner of the scent.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Xander mused as April stepped into the room, Lara's arms and legs wrapped around her as she hugged her mother from behind. April's tattooed arms were wrapped around her daughter's legs, holding her upright.

As the Fallen Angel stepped further into the room, Lara jumped off her back and scrambled to the bed where she sat beside her adopted sister and best friend. Both girls jumped from the bed and ran to Hailie's room to let their parents have some 'alone time'

Just as April turned her attention to her brooding husband, Xander cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a searing kiss, missing the sweet cherry taste of her kisses.

Rising to his feet, Xander pulled away from his wife. April looked quizzically at him, ignoring the sudden hot flare running down her legs. Damn, her husband was so evil if he was going to leave her hanging like that! She watched as her tormentor walked towards the walk in wardrobe and pulled it open. Her eyes drifted to his backside where his skinny jeans hugged it tightly. God she loved it when he wore tight clothes that hugged all his curves. She couldn't help but giggle as he turned around with a large bunch of roses in his hands.

"Awe, you shouldn't have, honey," April murmured as he handed her the roses.

"Anything for you, Angel," he replied, taking his wife's hand and kissing it, smiling all the while.

As April sniffed the roses, a crack of lightening light up the sky and thunder rumbled across the baron plane. April put the roses beside her and looked at her husband, who had his head on his knees as if he was crying.

"Xander?"

Another crack of lightning lit up the sky, thunder rumbling behind it, as Xander looked up, tears trailing down his face. Rain pattered down the windows as more lighting struck, scaring the three girls down the hall. Knowing Jodi, Lara and Hailie, the three of them would be balled up in sleeping bags in Hailie's room, hiding from the lightning.

Xander rested his head on his knees.

"Its strange how rain tastes like tears, without the pain."

April blinked. She was confused; that didn't sound anything at all like something Xander would say. That sounded more like something Raven would say, and had said once in a promo.

"It's also weird that I haven't had a chance to stretch properly in over 5 years."

April raised an eyebrow as Xander raised himself from the bed, flinging his arms to the sides and cracking the bones in his neck.

"Xander?" April stood, standing in front of her husband.

"Five freaking years. Do you have any idea what its like to be someone's alter ego and not have a chance to run around?" Xander, very unlike him, picked April up by the collar and flung her across the room with all his God-like strength. She crashed against the wall and fell limp to the ground. Blood leaked from her forehead as she looked up at her husband as he smirked evilly. "I hate it when he's a pacifist. It's so pathetic!"

As Xander slowly closed the gap between them, April looked to where she had landed and tears stung her eyes. Underneath her hand was a blood stained photo of the entire family, April, Xander, Piper, Hailie, Lara and Jodi, on a cruise. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the feelings she felt that day as her husband picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Darkness fell around her and she honed in on that happy feeling to escape her husband.

~X~

Xander sat up with a jolt in bed. His breathing grew tense as he looked around the dark room. It was dark, blank. He let out a relieved sigh when he realised he was alone. He had been dreaming; April was still away in Europe. He looked at the wall next to the door and saw the picture still hanging up, the glass still firmly in place. He fell back against the pillows and tried to catch his breath.

"That was very entertaining."

Xander sat up again and looked around the room, he appeared to be alone. Then he noticed a dark shadowy figure on the round chair near the door. He turned and switched on the bedside table light then turned back to look at who had mocked him. His jaw dropped open in shock.

Across the room, sitting in the chair with his legs crossed as he stared at his black painted finger nails was the 2002 version of Alexander Levesque. Shoulder length blond hair, evil smirk and vindictive eyes. Who Xander used to be.

"Who-"

"Psycho Xander, at your service," the copy-cat Xander said with a little bow, his eyes now looking at Xander. The real Xander looked at him, confused. "I'm you, obviously. A former version of you. Boy am I glad you changed your look _after_ you killed me." Getting up from the chair, Psycho Xander crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Xander with a look of disgust. "You look like a cross between a girl and Adam Lambert… although now that I'm thinking about it, Adam Lambert looks like a girl."

"The idea of changing my hair and wearing guyliner was to change who I was for the better. Obviously, I didn't do enough. Why are you here?"

"To turn you into a killer. _Back_ into a killer, I should say. You remember Angela of course."

Xander swallowed back the lump in his throat as the figment of his imagination smirked at him. He knew Psycho Xander wasn't there, but he looked so real and he spoke the truth of Angela Hartford's accidental Murder. Xander was young, about 28; he'd been drunk, high and speeding. He hadn't seen Angela and had smashed into her before he could stop himself. She had died instantly due to crushed bones in the skull. He hadn't touched drugs or large amounts of alcohol since, thus killing Psycho Xander.

Xander looked back at his alter ego. Psycho Xander smirked, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"You loved it. The thrill of the kill. The aching throb of adrenaline as it pulsed through you, controlling you. You need me to do the things that you can't because of the love you have for that skank of a wife of yours."

"No," Xander said, shaking his head. He flopped back down into the soft purple pillows and pulled April's star pillow over his head, covering his ears. "I'm not listening to you anymore." Xander continuously yelled 'LA! LA! LA!' at the top of his lungs before taking the pillow off his head and looking up. Psycho Xander was still standing where he had been before, only this time he had an eyebrow raised, an amused smile crossing his face.

"That's so immature."

With that, Psycho Xander disappeared. Xander blinked. Then a shrill laughter filled his head and he put the pillow back over his face.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time, but you know what," Psycho Xander's voice mused, ignoring Xander's protest.

"I'll be waiting."


	10. Chapter 9: Jodi

Chapter Nine: Jodi

September 3rd, 2002- Maple Falls General Hospital, Maple Falls, Miami.

A.N: A shortie but a goodie. Eh, I couldn't think of anything else to add so you know. ENJOY!

A loud scream echoed around the close to silent hospital, followed closely by encouragement and more screaming.

Xander held tight to Rayne's hand as she gripped the railing of the bed as hard as she could, her knuckles turning white with the pressure.

"Come on Rayne! One more!"

"I can't!" Rayne cried, falling back into the pillows as more pain rocketed through her.

"One more, Miss Foley! You're almost there," Doctor McBride cajoled from the end of the bed.

Rayne screamed again and fell back into the pillows, panting. The sound of a baby crying made Xander and Rayne's hearts melt in their chests. The blond rock star clutched at Rayne's hand as Doctor McBride handed a tiny white bundle to her. Rayne's eyes instantly fell onto the face of her daughter and rested there a while. Xander looked down at his daughter's beautiful face. It was pink and chubby, probably from all the fatty foods Rayne had eaten while pregnant with her. Her eyes were open wide and staring at the world around her for the first time. She had big blue eyes, a cute button nose, little pink lips and a thin layer of red hair. Her tiny fingers reached out for Rayne's hand and wrapped around her finger, squeezing tightly.

"Xander," breathed the radiant red-head that was a little frazzled after the 14 hours of labour she had been through. "Xander, she's beautiful, perfect."

"Wow," Xander murmured, stroking the tiny girl's red hair.

Rayne sniffed, barely hiding her joy. She took hold of Xander's hand and put it on the tiny girl's chest. Xander's eyes widened as he felt the girl's heartbeat. He wasn't dreaming, like he originally had thought. It was all real, the baby was real, and Rayne was real.

"What should we call her?" Rayne asked as the doctors left the room.

"Jodi," Xander said after a moment. "Jodi Annabelle Levesque."

Rayne smiled. "Perfect."


	11. Chapter 10: Accidents

Chapter Ten: Accidents

July, 2010- Star De Lune Nightclub, Los Angeles, California.

 **A.N: Rated T-M for Mild Violence. (Ooooh bold. Shows a point I would think)**

"I was fired April! Do you have any idea how much I loved that job?"

April was sitting on the bed in the Master Bedroom in the loft above the Star De Lune, watching her husband pace the room, his temper rising every second. He had just been publicly fired by Vincent Kennedy McMahon and had been fuming ever since he had returned from Portland 4 hours prior. It wasn't technically a job he needed, he was worth millions after all in the music industry, but still. He loved wrestling.

"Baby, don't worry," the dark haired woman cooed. "I'll talk to Vince and get your job back."

"No," Xander hissed flatly. "I'll talk to him myself. I've been known as the quite the persuasive arguer. Besides it's my job, not yours."

"Yours lips do the persuading, not your words honey," April replied, looking at her dark purple painted nails before looking at her husband.

A sudden shudder ran up his spine and he knew that _he_ had company.

"Oh I love marital fights," Psycho Xander chortled as he appeared in the chair he had materialised in the night before. "They're so much fun to watch."

Xander ignored him and looked at April who scowled at him.

"I want to help," she said.

"I don't need it," Xander replied, turning for the door and heading downstairs to the almost full club.

Psycho Xander snorted laughter as April shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I don't get him sometimes," she muttered to herself.

Psycho Xander grinned. "Oh you have no idea." And with that, he wafted away to cause more mayhem for Xander.

~X~

"You are so pathetic," Psycho Xander sneered as he followed Xander through the bar.

Xander ignored him as he wound his way through the crowd. He didn't want to appear crazier then they already thought he already was by talking to himself. He was still trying to build a new reputation over his old 'psychotic younger brother' rep. Talking to himself, or Psycho Xander as the case may be, would just make him seem crazier- and he knew he was crazy as it was if he was seeing figments of his imagination.

Xander sat down at the bar at the far end of the club and waited for Anne to come to him. When she did, he smiled and ordered a Sex on the Beach. Psycho Xander appeared beside him and leaned up against the bar. He eyed the people dancing and drinking around the club and the only time he turned around was when Anne returned with Xander's drink. Xander payed her and pulled the ruby red and orange drink towards him.

"She's fine," Psycho Xander mused as Xander took a sip.

"Keep your hands off, she's engaged," Xander sneered back, ignoring the confused look on Anne's face as she walked away.

Psycho Xander smirked. "If her fiancée has beef, I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him."

Xander shook his head and turned his head, noticing a letter opener on a stack of papers on the bar. Psycho Xander smirked and faded away as Xander reached for the shiny knife.

As he turned the blade between his fingers, Anne returned to take his empty glass. She saw the dark and confused look in her eyes, the same look she had seen when he had wanted to ask April to marry him but didn't know if he should. She didn't like it when he was like that; it made him seem distant. Then she saw the blade in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked, taking his glass and putting it below the bar to be cleaned later.

"Either kill someone or myself," Xander replied, looking up. Anne blinked. "Preferably myself." Anne backed away as his eyes darkened. He was as serious as a heart attack. _Kill yourself and you kill me dumbass,_ Psycho Xander cooed, grinning inside Xander's head. _I'd rather kill April but you won't let me you pussy. Grow a set why don't you?_

April came down the stairs in search of her angered husband a few minutes later. She spotted him at the bar, twisting something between his tanned fingers. She weaved her way through the people around the bar and various tables. They could see she was on a mission and parted slightly to let the Fallen Angel through.

Once she reached Xander, she was about to say something when he suddenly turned around, swinging his arm with him.

It all happened in a heartbeat; the letter opener cutting April's face open, the blood dripping down her cheek and the look of sheer anger that crossed Xander's face.

Xander, blinded by the rage that Psycho Xander had put in him, didn't even know what had happened until it was too late. Once he saw Anne and the other bartender, Andréus, kneeling beside his crying and blood stained wife, he dropped the blade and backed away, running into a table and knocking it over, muttering 'no' as he went.

"What have you done!?" Andréus cried as he held a wet cloth to April's face.

"I-I-I didn't mean it!" Xander stuttered, looking at his hands. They were covered in blood- April's blood. He looked down at April as she swatted Anne's comforting hands away. She looked up at him with a look of disappointment.

It had gone silent in the club and people had gathered around to watch the melt-down of the Levesque family. Paul and Stephanie looked away as Xander looked at them, their eyes dark with a look of disgust. Xander had fucked up yet again.

Xander pushed through the strangers in the club and ran, not wanting to be in the same room with people who now hated him.

He fled in terror of what he had become, what Psycho Xander had forced him to be; a monster.


	12. Chapter 11: Chyna's Return

Chapter Eleven: Chyna's Return

March- 2003- Maple Falls, Florida

A.N: Sorry belongs rightfully to Buckcherry and is from the album '15'.

A thin layer of snow had fallen suddenly over Maple Falls, Florida and had prevented Xander from taking Jodi to the park like he had originally planned. Rayne had bailed, at least that's what he told himself and Jodi, and he and the six-month-old red-haired girl were stuck at home with nothing to do.

Jodi was lying down in the living room under her gym, touching and prodding the colourful toys as music filled the air. Xander was sitting on the leather sofa with his guitar on his lap, strumming at the strings to play Jodi's favourite lullaby, singing with it.

' _I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry'_

As Xander stopped playing the soft melody, Jodi giggled and clapped her tiny hands.

"You like that, huh Cutie?" Xander grinned as Jodi clapped again. He slipped off the sofa and crawled over to her, picking up her bunny that she had flung at him earlier. He sat down beside her and sat the bunny on her chest, tickling her nose with its fluffy face and tummy. She reached for it and Xander smiled affectionately as he stroked her chubby chin. She was the cutest little cherub in the world and he loved her with every fibre of his being.

Jodi used her free hand to grab hold of his finger, gripping it tightly. Xander tugged gently but Jodi wouldn't let go. She giggled before stuffing his finger in her mouth and gumming it to death.

All of a sudden, the door bell rang and Xander's attention shifted to the front door. Jodi wouldn't let go of his finger until he kissed it and stood up. She knew she couldn't hold on as the 6"5 rocker stood up so she let go.

"Daddy will be right back, baby," Xander said as he shuffled to the front hall. He yawned and stretched his cold limbs before opening the large front door.

His mouth dropped open in shock.

On the front doorstep in a black and red knitted shirt under and black and white jacket was an Amazon-like woman he didn't expect nor want to see ever again after No Way Out.

"Chyna," Xander breathed as Chyna turned around. She smiled sweetly at him. He merely blinked because he was starstruck. He had never expected to see Chyna again, let alone see her standing on his doorstep a week after Rayne left a note to say she had left to tour the country.

"Hey, Xan Man! What's going on? It's been a while." Chyna seemed almost _pleased_ to see him.

"Yeah, months."

A loud laugh echoed form the living room, destroying the awkward silence between them and Xander left the doorway to check on Jodi. Chyna followed him.

In the living room, Jodi was lying on her back with her tiny fingers reaching for a large black dog's tail as it switched in her face.

"Boozzaa!" Xander growled, "Bad dog!" He shooed the dog away. Boozzaa let out a whimper and scampered away, not wanting to piss off her master.

"Cute kid," Chyna said as she entered the room. She knelt down beside Xander who was rubbing Jodi's stomach as the little red-head sniffled. "I take it her mother bailed?"

"And I want revenge," Xander seethed, lying through his perfect teeth. The truth was he just wanted to show Rayne how much she had hurt him. When she left, it had hurt almost as much as when he ran away from home.

Chyna smiled evilly.

"I have an idea."


	13. Chapter 12: Coffee Conversations

Chapter Twelve: Coffee Conversations

August 2010- 10:30 PM.

The leaves fell heavily as Xander trudged through the streets of Los Angeles, his hands stuffed deep within his pockets. He hadn't been back to the club in a month, not if he could help it anyway. He knew for a fact that Mark was going to kill him; he knew Paul was disappointed and he knew going back to the club would mean limb separation at the hands of Anne and Andréus. But he so desperately wanted to go back to the club to hug and squeeze Piper, Jodi, Lara, Hailie and his darling April; he missed them so much.

The only lights on in that particular street were the Starbucks, which stayed open at all hours, and the Star De Lune, which didn't close until early in the morning. Xander stopped outside the Star de Lune and looked up at the glowing neon sign. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and stepped back, pulling his hood over his head.

"Xander."

Xander turned his head and let out a groan. Adam Copeland, also known as Edge, was standing at the entrance of the Starbucks with a hot coffee in his hand, holding the door open for someone. Xander wondered who he was waiting for when his question was soon answered. Rayne, Jay 'Christian' Reso and Lara James stepped through the doorway in order. Xander looked at his feet and started to walk away.

The one person he never expected to stop him did. Rayne put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned, looking into her dark green eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, handing him the coffee that she was supposed to be bringing back to Allie. _She must have been at the club,_ Psycho Xander mused in his ear, adding a growl for effect. Xander ignored him and took the coffee.

"Why do you want to help me? You hate me."

"I do," Rayne replied cheerfully, dusting off his shoulder. "But as you probably know, I'm a naturally compassionate person and I help whoever needs it, whether I like them or not."

Xander grinned and followed Rayne back to her husband and friends. The five of them entered Starbucks together.

~X~

"I just feel so bad," Xander concluded. He had spent the last 45 minutes telling the story of the 'accident' to Rayne, Adam, Lara and Jay over coffee at a secluded booth in the back of Starbucks.

"Sounds like you fucked up," Jay mused, grinning.

"Jay!" Lara growled, slapping her fiancé on the arm.

"What!? He did!"

"That was mean!"

"He's right though Lara," Xander cut in. "I did fuck up. Big time. And I have no idea what to do." He slumped onto his arms on the table and rested his head on his forearms.

Adam, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation, leaned forward and clasped his hands over the top of his empty cup.

"Adam?" Rayne asked, putting her hand on his.

"Sometimes big romantic gestures do the trick," Adam said, ignoring his wife and looking at Xander. Xander looked up quizzically. "And if I know anything about April, she loves roses. Red and white ones to be exact."

Xander's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. He didn't. He shook his head instead.

"Trust me, I've known April longer then you have," Adam added.

Xander nodded reluctantly. Then a plan popped into his head and he suddenly left the shop.

If April liked roses, he would give her all the roses she could ask for.


	14. Chapter 13: Comebacks

Chapter Thirteen: Comebacks

April- 2003- Backlash.

Xander waited backstage for Chyna to show up with everything they needed to execute their plan against Rayne. Their plan was to blow up Rayne's pyro ahead of the actual cue and burn Rayne, which would give Xander the revenge he had wanted after he hurt him by leaving a note saying she was touring the globe with the WWE. A freaking note!

Chyna ran up to him with a schedule in her hand.

"Rayne's booked to beat Lita and Trish in a triple threat match for Number One Contendership of Molly Holly's title."

"When's her match?" Xander asked, his eyes darting back and forth down the hallway. If they were caught backstage without backstage passes they would be kicked out on their asses and the plan would fail.

"Second last. She's making her big entrance after Trish."

"Perfect."

~X~

The crowd in Safeco Field waited anxiously for the appearance of the Songstress from Hell in a hushed roar. Lita and Trish stood in the ring, waiting for Rayne as Xander and Chyna waited just below the stage, disguised as stage crew. On Xander's crossed legs was a power board covered in buttons that set off music and pyro. One switch was labelled 'Rayne' and that one little switch set off all her pyro so it had to be timed just right.

"I'm sorry, that's just the way I am!"

Xander's head jerked up when he heard her voice and growled. He hated her. He wanted her to feel his pain. Her voice had been so loud that he thought she might have been beside him, but the only one in the pit below the stage with him was Chyna and some sound technicians.

Chyna was taking watch, making sure Rayne was in the right place when she went out with a 'bang.'

"When I say go," she said to Xander, making sure the stage hands couldn't hear her, "blow that Ranga sky high."

Her blond companion nodded and readied his finger over the button. His hands began to shake as he waited, biting his lip in hopes of hiding his grin. He was excited about this. He was excited about blowing his ex sky high.

Rayne stood in the centre of the ramp and raised her hands. In sync with 'I don't give a damn about my bad reputation' Rayne told the crowd to figuratively 'suck it' by giving them a crotch chop.

That was the signal Chyna needed and she mouthed 'go' to Xander.

Xander, letting out an evil laugh as he went, flicked the switch and Rayne's pyro entrance exploded as she started to cartwheel down the ramp. She fell backwards against the ramp and held at her face, screaming in agony, as the pyro continued to explode. When it had stopped, Rayne was writhing in pain and the trainers were tending to her.

Xander and Chyna both snickered and snuck away before anyone noticed them while they took Rayne back stage.

Payback was definitely a bitch.


	15. Chapter 14: Broken Hearts

Chapter Fourteen: Broken Hearts

August 2010- 11:00.

A.N: Broken belongs to Seether and Amy-Lee and is from the album "Disclaimer II" and Cry belongs to Kelly Clarkson and is form the album "All I Ever Wanted."

The room Xander and Adam were standing in was lit by only a flashlight and a lamp. The darkness was needed if the effect was to work properly. Xander placed the very last rose onto a pinboard then stepped back to admire his work. In red, white and black roses he had written 'April, I Love You' with a big red and black love heart underneath.

Adam, who had followed Xander to the hotel to help him, put his hand on Xander's shoulder.

"Good work," he cajoled, smiling encouragingly.

Xander smiled back and picked up the pinboard from the bed. Adam helped him take it from the room and take the 'big romantic gesture' to the Star De Lune.

April would be very surprised.

~X~

At the Star De Lune, April lie awake in the master bedroom, sprawled in the centre of the bed with her big, purple star pillow hugged tightly to her abdomen. The slow melodic music from below was muffled but she could just hear the slow riffs of Cry by Kelly Clarkson. She sighed, whispering the lyrics to herself as her fingers gently traced the faint scar on her right cheek.

"Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry?"

A single tear slipped from her green eyes and trailed down her cheek as she sniffed. The sound of the door scraping against the plush red carpet echoed behind her and she knew she had company. The bed dipped behind her as a protective arm wrapped around her torso and someone rested their head on her shoulder. She glanced down, recognising the dancing skeleton and the wizard on her father's forearm and she cuddled into it. It had been so long since she had felt the comfort of her father's loving embrace, and she had truthfully missed it.

"You want to talk about it, Angel?" He asked her, giving her exposed shoulder a fatherly kiss.

April shook her head, pulling closer to her dad. Mark smiled, running his hand over her hair.

"Remember that Christmas we spent in Texas and the sky was so full of stars that you thought they'd all fight each other and fall?"

April giggled. "I was six and you told me mom had turned into a star when she died."

Mark nodded. "As beautiful as she was, I wouldn't expect anything less."

Another tear slipped down April's cheek as memories of her mother floated into her head. She missed her mom a little more everyday and sometimes all she could do was cry.

"I will always love you like a star, Angel," Mark cooed, kissing April's soft wavy locks. April smiled, snuggling further into her father's arms.

"He has something for you," The Deadman whispered, a slight growl in his voice. "And for his sake it better be the best damn apology in the world."

April giggled as her father left the room, leaving her alone with her raging thoughts.

~X~

A blotchy eyed April made her way downstairs a few minutes later and stopped at the bottom of the steps. She sniffed and pulled back the billowing black curtain. She stepped to the side of the stage and tried to keep her eyes low as not to look up on stage; five of the six members of The Rejects were on stage setting up for something. A white cloth hung on the back wall, hiding something. She ignored them and walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

A voice that April new by heart echoed from the stage.

"Have you ever hurt your girl, or guy, so bad that you feel torn apart inside. Well I hope this shows you exactly how I feel right now."

A soft melodic rhythm started to play around the club as Xander began to play his guitar. April looked up at him, recognising the song. She had heard him playing it in the attic when it was still in the middle of being written.

' _I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

 _Coz I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away'_

April bit her lip as she looked at her obviously tortured husband, knowing he was hurting as much as she was. God, she wanted him back in her life, back in her arms, so badly it hurt!

' _You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore'_

Xander was about to open his mouth and sing again when…

' _The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain'_

He looked down at the bar and noticed for the first time that April was sitting in her favourite bar stool, singing her heart out to him. It was then he realised he had hurt her mentally as well as physically. He closed his eyes, his heart screaming out for her as he sang along with his wife.

' _cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away'_

Xander put his guitar in its stand and pulled the mic from the stand. As he got down from the stage, April stood from her stool and turned to walk away, hiding her pain. He took hold of her hand, turning her towards him, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Angel," he said into the mic. "I never meant to hurt you. God knows that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I've done some stupid things in my life, hell a LOT of stupid things." He paused, looking at her as she started to cry. "But love makes you do stupid things."

April bit her lip and looked at him as he put the mic on the bar.

"I am so sorry April. Can you forgive me for being the biggest dumbass in the world?"

April smiled, tears slipping own her cheeks as she jumped into his waiting arms, wrapping her tattooed arms around his neck and kissing him. Xander wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer as people cheered for them. He was finally happy again, complete and whole. And nothing in the world could change that.

They pulled away and Xander gestured towards the stage and Allison, the backup vocals of the Rejects, pulled the white cloth from the pinboard. April's mouth dropped open when she saw her name written in roses, followed by 'I Love You.'

Mark, having seen what had transpired from the shadows behind the stage, sauntered over and whacked Xander upside the head with a menu. His son-in-law turned around and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dumbass," Mark cooed, grinning cheekily.

Xander merely grinned in return, kissing the 6"2 form of his wife on the forehead.

His world was perfect again.


	16. Chapter 15: April & Lara

Chapter Fifteen: April & Lara

March 2005- Maple Falls, Florida.

A.N: Maple Falls belongs to me!

Xander held his babbling, almost two-year-old daughter on his shoulders as he and Jodi trudged through the damp canopy of Maple Falls Park. The sound of rushing water filled the air as he came to the end of the path. The single lane path spread out and circled around the small pool that the majestic waterfall cascaded into.

He sniffed in the cool refreshing air, smelling the aroma of salt water and chestnuts before putting Jodi on a flat rock across from the pool. He sat down beside her and held her up, his hand drawing affectionate circles on her back. The afternoon was quiet, with only a few parents and their children sitting around the pool. Xander rested on his other arm and lay down in the damp grass, watching the powerful waterfall crash into the pool below. It was a very peaceful afternoon.

"Cute kid."

Xander turned his head slightly, seeing a dark haired woman with a brunette girl sitting on her shoulders. The girl looked to be about three years old, or close to it. He smiled.

"Everybody says that but it never ever gets old," he replied as the woman put the girl on the ground.

"An ego huh? Well, at least you're not blond or Canadian," the dark haired beauty chortled, sitting beside him. Xander ran his fingers through his chocolate brown locks and grinned.

"Actually I'm naturally dishwater blond, but I dyed it because people kept mistaking me for my brother."

"I see."

The little girl that had been by the woman's side appeared again.

"I'm bored!" She cried. The woman patted her head and gestured to Jodi who was watching the waterfall, amazed at how the blue-green water dropped gracefully into the pool.

"Why don't you ask that little girl if she wants to play with you?"

"Okay!"

Xander chuckled and helped Jodi stand up to play with the little girl. That's when he noticed the t-shirt the woman was wearing. It was the latest Triple H t-shirt with his face on it beside 'Game On' written in black and green writing. He growled, looking away. The woman looked at him with a puzzled expression before she realised he was growling at her shirt.

"You don't like the shirt?"

"Oh no," Xander replied casually, looking at her again, "The shirt is fine and it looks good on you, don't get me wrong. It's the _guy_ on the shirt I don't like."

"Yeah," the midnight haired Goddess cooed, looking down at her shirt, "not a lot of people like Paul but I've known him for a long time. He's a good friend."

"Try growing up with that sorry excuse for a brother then you'll know how I feel."

The woman froze, her mouth agape. Paul had mentioned having a little brother sometimes but never in her wildest dreams did she think she would actually meet him.

"Sorry if that offended you…" Xander said, trying to fix the situation which he had fallen into. He tended to do that a lot without meaning it.

"No, it didn't. Just… surprising."

Xander smiled, poking his tongue out at her, trying to figure her out.

"MOMMY!"

"DADDY!"

Both parents looked up in time to be tackled to the ground by their children.

"Mommy! I made a friend!" the brunette said, sitting on her mother's chest. The woman laughed, ruffling her daughter's hair. She looked at Xander as he looked at her. He too was being sat on by his daughter, although she figured he could actually move because the red-haired girl didn't look that heavy.

"These two will be inseparable now. Guess we'll have to exchange numbers and home addresses and email addresses," the midnight haired rocker grinned, poking his tongue out at her again.

"That wasn't at all cheesy. I'm April."

"Xander," Xander introduced himself. Then he gestured at Jodi. "And this little Ranga is Jodi."

April pointed at her bubbly daughter. "Lara."

Xander smiled sweetly, ruffling Lara's hair, looking down at his own daughter as she rested her head against his chest.

Fate had begun to spin her delicate web.


	17. Chapter 16: The Penthouse

Chapter Sixteen: The Penthouse

September 2010- Los Angeles, California- Cold Rock Hotel- Penthouse.

April groaned as pain rocketed through her shin and up her leg. Xander had his tanned hands over her eyes and she had no idea where he was taking her. She had just walked into something and it hurt like hell.

"Keep 'em closed, Angel," her overly zealous husband cooed in her ear. She growled, sounding exactly like her father, as he slipped past.

Xander stood in front of April and crossed his arms over his firm chest. He looked at his wife and waited for one or both of her eyes to open. He knew she couldn't resist peeking; it was a Calaway family trait. None of them, even Mark, the family patriarch himself, could keep their eyes shut when it came to surprises.

April opened her left eye and blushed red when she saw her husband's mocking glare.

"Close 'em," he growled, clearing joking, as April shut her eyes once more and placed her hand over them, just to be safe.

Xander opened the shiny white door in front of the elevator they were standing a few feet in front of. He took hold of her free hand and led her into the room.

"Okay, open those beautiful green eyes of yours."

April did as instructed and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh my, God!"

Around her was the spacious living room of the lavish penthouse on the top floor of the Cold Rock Hotel. She had wanted to see the inside of the two-story penthouse for ages and she had finally gotten her chance. On the far wall was a set of open double doors that let a shaft of brilliant white light into the room and gave them a beautiful view of L.A.

"It's a palace!" April cried, cupping her mouth.

"A palace fit for a queen," Xander said from behind her. Before she had the chance to turn around, he wrapped his arms around her toned waist and handed her a single red rose.

April turned in his arms and looked at her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You spoil me."

"I try at least," Xander said, grinning mischievously. "You know the best part about the penthouse, other then it being ours?"

"What?"

"It has six bedrooms."

April blinked. "I'm pretty sure we only need five, honey, four if Lara and Jodi are sharing."

Xander grinned and lifted his wife up. She wrapped her toned legs around his lower torso and rested her hands on his shoulders. He held her in place by wrapping what he could of his arms around her waist.

"We'll need six, trust me."

"Why is that?"

He bobbed his eyebrows suggestively and placed a soft, tender kiss on her neck, his tongue dancing over her sensitive spot.

"Oh, I get it," April breathed, leaning forward as Xander's mouth sought hers.

Fuck, he wanted her so badly it was killing him. It had been so long since they had a moment to themselves, what with four rebellious girls consuming every last speck of their attention. He needed this, as much as he needed air to breathe. And by the way she melted into his kisses; she wanted and needed him too.

"We better get started on Piper's younger sibling then," April whispered as Xander dropped her unceremoniously onto the sofa. He grinned

"I couldn't agree more."

X.N: Ha! Take that Psycho Xander! I actually had a moment without him bugging the shit out of me! Now that's an achievement!


	18. Chapter 17: Ballroom Romance

Chapter Seventeen: Ballroom Romance

June, 2005- Las Vegas, Nevada- Caesar's Palace Hotel.

"I look like an idiot!"

Paul grinned cheesily as Xander adjusted the belt on his Princes Costume. Both Levesque's had been asked to go to the annual fundraising ball by Stephanie and Xander did not like his costume at all. Nor should he, he looked like a retard.

"Blame Stephanie for this, Xan," Paul chortled, smiling as his baby brother tied his hair back into a messy black ponytail.

"I plan to!" Xander jeered, putting his hand onto the black choke-chain pendant around his neck. It was the only modern thing he was allowed to wear and he gratefully accepted and tied a bit of string around his neck. In the mirror, he stared at the black bead that April had given him to put on the string for a moment before following Paul out the door.

~X~

"I fucking hate you," Xander muttered as he followed Paul through the crowd.

"As if I would do this on my own," Paul replied, looking back at his brother, ignoring his comment. "That's pure suicide."

They were now by Stephanie's side at the refreshment table, looking like almost identical idiotic Princes.

As they started talking, Stephanie's eyes drifted from them to the top of the stairs, her eyes wide.

"What are you looking at?" Xander asked as he followed her gaze.

As he looked at the staircase, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. On top of the stairs, in a flowing white dress, was April. Over her eyes was a cute white mask and her beautiful black hair was curled and tied half back; she looked beautiful, like a Goddess, like Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love.

"Whoa," Paul said as he looked up at one of his closest friends.

"I was about to say that," Xander replied coolly, leaving his brother and sister-in-law at the table.

~X~

"I'm going to kill you for this, Anna," April said as Xander appeared by Scott's side.

"If you kill her, you'd get blood all over your dress and that'd look horrible." He grinned cheekily.

April looked at him, tilting her head to the side. She couldn't recall a time when Xander had been happier to see her. He had a huge cheesy grin on his face and he looked as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Nice costume," she cooed, grinning at him. Xander rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Do you wanna dance?"

April bit her lip as she nodded her head, taking Xander's outstretched hand.

As he led her to the dance floor, people parted to let them through. They stopped in the centre and looked at each other.

"You look beautiful," Xander murmured as he put his hands gently on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Thanks. My mom got married in this dress so I hope I do it justice."

"You are doing it justice. Your Mom would be so proud of you."

April blushed as Xander spun her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They swayed together, much to the disgust of their respective ex's, and danced the night away, not caring what anyone else thought.

One man watched them from above on the staircase and smiled evilly.

Soon, Xander's perfect little world was going to fall apart.


	19. Chapter 18: Family Dinner

Chapter 18: Family Dinner

August, 2010- Los Angeles, California- Penthouse.

A.N: Hello ladies and gerbals. E here with yet another exciting Author's Note of Destiny! Today on this chapter I am joined by my dear lovely cousin, Rayne (AHA YES I KNOW!) who is the owner of April. Say hello Ray!

R.N: Hi? Wow, been a while since I read over Memories. Good work, cuz.

A.N: Well shank you. It's pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.

R.N: -grin- you did say so yourself.

A.N: Shuddup and beta-read woman xD. Anyway, this chapter was co-written with my cousin because she loves me and I got writers block. LOVE ME! Anyway enjoy!

A large bang in the kitchen drew Xander's immediate attention. He lifted his head from his book and looked at the arch leading from the living room to the penthouse's kitchen and grinned. April shouted profanities at the top of her lungs and threw a frying pan across Xander's favourite place in the world; the kitchen. Another loud clang echoed around the almost silent penthouse.

Xander groaned as he got up from the sofa and wandered into the kitchen before his wife of almost three years caused anymore damage.

April had her ring-clad finger stuffed in her mouth when he came in, putting _Leviathan_ on the table.

"What did you do?" he asked, taking her hand. He looked at her fingers; around her left ring finger was a dark red ring.

"Burnt my finger on the frying pan," she hissed back.

"Were you trying too hard?"

April hesitated. She knew that he knew that she hadn't been fully awake when she had spontaneously volunteered to cook for the entire Calaway clan. Everyone knew she couldn't cook and Anna and Scott would be there to probably mock her with Lainy and Ashton; Abbi and her fiance Alexis (who also happened to be Paul's son and Xander's nephew) would join in on the mocking of her less-then-average cooking skills; Gunner and Cassie would most likely stick up for her, even though they agreed with the others' logic; and last but not least, Mark would sit back and watch his family fall apart, yet again.

April bit her lip and slowly nodded. "They all know I can't cook to save my life."

Xander smiled, rubbing his wife's knuckles affectionately.

"I'll do it. I'll cook and say you did it," he offered. She looked at him in awe. Everyone knew Xander could cook better then most chefs in the area and he always loved to cook. Cooking was his speciality, besides raising misfit children and rocking out to awesome music.

"Are you sure?" April asked, biting the inside of her lower lip.

Xander nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. April wondered what he was doing until her waitress apron that she had 'borrowed' from the Star de Lune fell loose from around her. She smiled.

Every time she swore she had married the sweetest man in the world, he did tiny things to up the scale and she loved him for it.

Xander tied the apron around his waist before shooing April from the room, giving her a light tap on the ass as she went. He smiled cheekily as he opened the cupboard above the stove and pulled out his personal cookbook, flipping it to the back page that was entitled 'easy recipes to impress.'

~X~

The beautiful aroma of homemade pasta wafted through the kitchen as April led her family into the dining room and sat them down. Mark sat at the end of the table, as the patriarch of the Calaway family, and watched his children and in-laws sit down. Cassie, Gunner, Alexis and Abbi sat to his left while Anna, Scott, Laney and baby Ashton sat to his right. At the end of the table opposite him were two empty seats that were free for April and Xander.

Cassie was the first to notice the smell.

"Wow that smells great!"

April grinned, hiding her giggles by holding her breath. Her family stared at her for a moment, as if willing her to return to the kitchen to finish cooking, and she nodded her head awkwardly and quickly shuffled to the kitchen.

Xander smiled as she came in and threw the apron at her. She caught it as he picked up two dinner plates with bowls of pasta on them.

"Put that on and follow my lead," he grinned, gesturing with his head at the nine remaining plates on the kitchen counter. April smiled, tying the apron around her waist and picking up two more plates and following him out the swinging doors.

~X~

"That was, by far, the most beautiful thing I have ever eaten."

Mark sat back in his chair and rested his tattooed arms on the table, clasping his hands in front of him. Cassie, Abbi and Anna bobbed their heads in agreement. Xander grinned sheepishly as Lainy raised her hands.

"Do we get ice-cream now?"

"Lainy!" Scott and Anna scolded at the same time. Lainy shrank back into her seat. Xander chuckled.

"It just so happens that there's some freshly made peppermint ice-cream in the fridge with your name on it."

"YAY!" Lainy cheered, climbing off her seat and tugging on her auntie's hands. Abbi and April followed Lainy into the kitchen, Scott and Anna, with Ashton tucked safely in her mother's arms, following them. Gunner and Cassie said their goodbyes as they had a plane to catch and Alexis excused himself from the table, following the girls into the kitchen.

Mark stared down the table at his son-in-law as Xander started to clear the table. He put up his hand and Xander stopped.

"Come out onto the balcony with me," he cajoled, gesturing outside. Xander nodded and followed him.

~X~

"April didn't cook that, did she?" Mark asked once he was sure no one could hear them. Xander leaned against the railing of the balcony and turned his head slightly to look at Mark. He noticed the sly smirk on his face as he leant against the wall near the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Was it that obvious?" Xander asked, grinning mischievously.

"Blatantly. You cooked it."

"How'd you guess?"

"It wasn't half bad and most take-out these days suck."

Xander grinned again. "She was so determined to impress you that it was painful to watch."

Mark stepped over beside his son-in-law and clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

"She wasn't trying to impress me Xander. You were."

Xander smiled innocently. "Well I didn't wanna kill you."

 _Liar!_ Psycho Xander screeched in his ear. Xander closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

Mark smiled, like a father smiling at his son.

"I respect you Xander, but that doesn't mean I like you."

"You respect me?" Xander asked, confused. "Why?"

Mark grinned.

"I have my reasons," he said, patting Xander's shoulder and removing a piece of lint from his shirt. He leaned his back up against the railing and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling down at Xander. "One of them being you don't hide things from April, now matter how small."

 _Oh yes he does,_ Psycho Xander jeered, grinning.

"Thanks Mark," Xander said, ignoring his ever-so-stubborn 'voice of reason'. "That means a lot coming from you."

Mark ruffled his son-in-law's black shaggy hair and pushed himself away from the railing.

As Mark left, Xander's head slowly dropped to the cold railing and Psycho Xander shimmered into view beside him. Xander didn't even bother looking at his alter ego. He had had enough of Psycho Xander for one day, but he knew his other self was just getting started.

"Go away," Xander said to Psycho Xander, glancing sideways at him.

"Awe," Psycho Xander said, grinning. "Did I strike a nerve? You're the one lying, Xander, not me."

"I wouldn't need to lie if you would leave me alone and stop reminding me of my mistakes!"

 _It's my job,_ Psycho Xander whispered from Xander's head as he shimmered away. He either disappeared or quietened down after that.

Xander lifted his head and looked at the busy streets of L.A

There was a reason why Xander had chosen to move to L.A instead of back to Hartford. The reason being, truthfully, Xander loved the bustle and chaos of the city as opposed to the quiet country. It was the chaos of the city that put his raging thoughts at ease.

But it was the chaos in his mind that was the problem.


	20. Chapter 19: First Kiss

Chapter Nineteen: First Kiss

December 24th, 2005- Montreal, Canada.

The night was dark and full of snow as Xander stood on the balcony of his hotel room, staring at the snow covered city of Montreal. Shimmering coloured lights flashed in places as he scanned the city below. Somewhere in the darkness, someone was unwrapping presents with family; someone was having a snowball fight with their friends; most people would have been wrapped up in a blanket in front of a fire, just enjoying the holidays with loved ones.

Jodi was tucked up in bed with her teddy and Xander was all alone. A few floors below him was the brother he hated but wanted to spend Christmas Eve with, just for the sake of having family in the same city.

A sudden knock on the door drew Xander's attention. He slowly turned and looked at the door. Another knock probed his curiosity. Who would be visiting him on Christmas Eve?

He pushed himself up from leaning on the railing and sauntered back inside, pulling the sliding door shut, circling around the lounge suite and heading for the door. He ran his fingers through his freshly dyed black and blond hair and opened the oak door.

"Hi," April said, handing him a couple of colourful, gift-wrapped boxes. "Happy Christmas."

"You too," Xander said, still stunned at one of his best friends' appearance.

Lara, who was clinging to the chain hanging from April's jeans, pulled on the hem of Xander's shirt. He bent down so he was eye level with her. She bit her lip before opening her mouth wide in a big grin.

"Is Jodi awake?"

"I don't know," Xander replied. "Why don't you go into her room and tell me?" He ruffled Lara's pretty brown hair as she ran off.

As he stood back up, April smiled and stepped into the room. Xander snapped the door shut behind her.

"I thought you'd be spending Christmas with your Dad."

"You obviously don't know me very well," April cooed, grinning as she jumped onto the sofa. She landed with a soft thud on the plush cushions as Xander sat on the arm beside her.

During the cold hours of the night, Xander and April talked. Not about anything in particular, just talked. Xander laughed every time April brought up something funny they had shared together during the nine months of pure friendship they had shared. April could always make Xander laugh.

April's head jerked towards the open doors to the balcony. Snow wafted down from the heavens as she watched. Xander followed her gaze and smiled, pulling her to her feet.

"It's much more beautiful outside."

"I bet it is," she replied, looking behind her. "But what about the girls?"

Xander looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jodi and Lara who were curled up on the sofa behind them, snoring their heads off. He looked back at April.

"I think they'll be fine."

"Smart-ass," the dark-haired woman teased, following Xander onto the balcony.

~X~

"I think snow is a representation of happiness," April mused as she brushed snow off the balcony with her purple gloved hand. It was a beautiful night in Montreal and she hadn't seen snow like this for months. It gave her peace of mind that somewhere in the world, people were happy and not at war or fighting.

Xander looked at her quizzically as he came up beside her and sat down at a table.

"I fail to see the logic behind that. Snow is cold."

"But it's pretty!"

"True, but snow _ball_ s hurt," the black haired rocker said, putting an extra emphasis on the word ball as he squished a heap of snow together into a tight sphere.

"What-"

Xander flung the ball at her before she could finish her sentence and it hit her square in the nose. She gasped lowly as the melting snow trailed down her neck and into her shirt.

April growled, "You'll pay for that."

"Don't fear the Xan-Man, Angel," Xander said. He grinned as she sat on his knee, wrenching his head back by pulling his dark hair. "Ow," he groaned. "What are you doing?"

"People say that my kisses are toxic. So I figured I'd either seduce you or kill you- whichever works."

Xander grinned. "Try it."

April grinned evilly, jerking his head back further. She leaned in and kissed him, devouring his mouth in a passionate kiss. After a moment, she pulled back but tightened her grip.

"Verdict?" she asked of Xander. He blinked a few times. That had been the most amazing kiss he had ever had; he had literally seen the fireworks start to go off behind his eyelids. Maybe if he broke through April's well-placed defences he'd be able to connect with her fully.

"Damn," he said slyly, grinning evilly. April raised an eyebrow in question. "That's some toxic love right there."

"Oh ha-ha," April drawled sarcastically, releasing his hair. She smiled. "I'd like to see you do better."

"I will."

He leaned up as far as he could without his hair being pulled back further and kissed her, soft and smooth. Her grip slowly loosened on his hair and her hand trailed down his chest, coming to a stop on his pecks. His arms wrapped around her waist and his fingers drew affectionate circles along her spine. God, this felt so right; the two of them, together finally. Everyone else could see that they liked each other, and up until now, the two of them had been blind to their emotions. They had been blind to their passion for each other and now that passion was free.

The kiss ended when Xander looked down, his heart thumping in his chest. His heart fluttered and he felt happy, for the first time in a long time. April must have felt the same because she voiced her judgment.

"Holy shit!"

He looked up at her, grinning. "My sentiments exactly."

And he pulled her into another heart-popping kiss.


	21. Chapter 20: Apologies

Chapter Twenty: Apologies

September, 2010- Los Angeles California- Star De Lune- 11AM

A.N: Sorry belongs rightfully to Buckcherry and yes, I know this is the second time I've used it.

"I am sick to death of the death glare Rayne shoots in my direction every time she and her friends come in here. Not to mention she keeps sending me my fan site hate mail under the name 'Radiant Red'. I'm not stupid, I know it's her and I really wish she'd stop. I wanna put all the shit from the past behind us but I don't know how."

Xander sighed heavily and slouched back in his stool as he sat at the bar in front of April as she counted scotch glasses and wrote things down.

It was the time of the year for the Star De Lune's annual Inventory and April had spent all morning counting things. Her constant scribbling and ignoring of him made Xander want to hit her with something.

"…156…157…158…158 scotch glasses," April muttered to herself as if she hadn't heard her husband's little rant. She put the glasses onto a rack and handed it to Andréus as he went past, heading for the basement. She turned back to her husband. "Then do something about it. Don't come to me with your problems and expect me to sort them out for you."

"You can't at least give me a hint?"

April just shook her head. Xander rolled his eyes as she started counting shot glasses again. "Even if you don't think so now, babe, you know exactly what you need to do. Think about it."

Before Xander could argue, she pointed towards the entrance to the loft as if to indicate for him to go away and leave her be while she counted. He rolled his eyes again and got up, leaving her to her job.

~X~

Piper and Hailie were sitting in Piper's nursery when he walked upstairs. He smiled at his fourteen-year-old step-daughter.

Hailie hadn't always been a big part of the family; and it was true that, at one point, she didn't want to be. But as time went by, Hailie had grown to be as much apart of the Calaway family as Abbi or Cassie. And even though she was April's daughter, not his, she was still apart of him, even if she was an Irvine (Or Jericho).

As he leaned against the door frame and watched them, the tiny form of Piper looked up at him and squealed. Hailie twisted her torso and smiled up at him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Long enough to know that you're the most mature fourteen-year-old I have ever met." He winked.

"Thanks," Hailie replied, blushing. She pulled Piper onto her knee as the babbling 10 month old girl squealed laughter. "I've been trying to teach her how to talk.

"Has she said anything?" Xander sat down on the floor just as Piper stretched out her tiny arms for him. He picked her up and placed her in the gap between his legs and his pelvis, stroking her thin hair with his fingers.

Hailie looked at Piper and pulled a face. Piper giggled and put her arms in the air.

"Haiwie Cwown!"

"Well done, Piper," Xander said, throwing his tiny daughter into the air. She giggled again as he caught her and melted into his embrace.

"Not to be a spoil sport but why did you come up here?" Hailie asked, running her fingers through her soft, blonde hair.

"I need your help," Xander replied.

~X~

The crowd in the Star de Lune waited patiently for the surprise performance of the Rejects. April looked up from her log book and slammed her pen onto the table with incredible force. She put her head on her books and rolled it from side to side. Numbers had been running thought her head all morning and afternoon and now, after crunching numbers throughout the early hours of the evening, her head was full. But as she looked up at the stage, her jaw dropped open.

Xander, Hailie and Lara stepped onto the stage. Lara stepped behind the keyboard, Hailie sat down behind the drums and Xander stepped up to the microphone and slung his guitar strap around his shoulder, holding the neck of his black and red acoustic guitar with his left hand.

"Everyone who knows me," he started, "knows I'm not the best at expressing myself when it comes to emotions and words." He paused, looking around the club. Everyone smiled up at him. "But when it comes to music, I'm the best."

April held back her chuckle as Xander's 'Levesque Ego' made its appearance. It was one of the many things that got him in trouble but it was also one of his charms as well.

"This song was written a few years ago and is for a girl I-" He paused when he saw the death glare from Rayne who was sitting across the club with Adam, Allie, Cassie and Lara. "A girl I used to know."

Even though the Radiant Red-head and her best friend Lara and their respective others had helped him out, Xander knew they still hated him for what he did to them. He couldn't blame them for that.

He looked directly at Rayne as her eyes narrowed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

The fist thing heard from the impromptu band was Hailie on the drums followed by Xander and Lara.

" _Oh I, had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away. I miss you and things weren't the same. Coz everything inside, never comes out right, and when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die!"_

Xander sang these words directly to Rayne. She looked at him with a fire in her eyes hotter than the fires of hell.

Lara smiled cutely and started singing with her step-father as she played her keyboard.

" _I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and I know, I can't take it back."_

" _I love how you kiss,"_ Xander sang on his own, _"I love all your sounds and baby the way you make my world go 'round and I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."_

April looked over at Rayne and saw the tears welling up in her emerald eyes. Her former best friend since child-hood looked to be duelling with her emotions again, like she had on so many occasions. April knew that Rayne was a very sad and emotionally distraught woman but she didn't know how much Xander had affected her. Now she knew.

An idea materialised in her head and she smiled, leaving her seat and venturing upstairs.

As Xander finished playing the song, Lara grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled it a few times, getting the Reject's attention. The brunette girl pointed to the entrance to the loft. As he looked over, a feeling of guilt washed over him when he read the title of the document April was holding. He knew Rayne had been through hell and back to get these papers and April was thinking of giving them to her.

Psycho Xander's growl in his head made him shiver. _If she gives Rayne those papers, I'll kill her myself._

 _Shut up_ , Xander thought back. Getting off the stage, he wandered over to his wife.

~X~

"I want to go," Rayne said to Adam as she put her empty glass on the table.

"In a minute, I like this song," Adam replied when he saw Lara smiling up at him from the stage. He smiled back, knowing she was happy to see him.

"Rayne."

The Charismatic Goth jumped when she heard April's voice behind her. She turned, only to come face to face with her tormentor and his wife.

Adam stepped between Xander and Rayne protectively, holding his wife back. True, Xander and Adam had settled their differences inside Hell in the Cell at Wrestlemania earlier in the year, but when it came to Rayne and Xander and what Xander had done to her, he was still going to protect her, no matter what.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Xander stated, handing Adam a folded piece of paper. April handed one to Rayne.

"What's this?" the red-head asked, looking at April then back at Xander.

"Jodi and Lara's custody papers," the Reject replied, leaning over the bar and grabbing a lighter. He took both pieces of paper from the red-head and her husband and set them alight, burning any remnants or evidence of the two court cases that tore Adam and Rayne apart.

"We want you to come and see them any time you like," April said, wrapping her arms around Xander's waist as he put his arm around her shoulder. She threw Adam a quirky grin.

He smiled as his daughter ran over to them and wrapped her arms around her father's leg. The brunette nine-year-old flashed him a grin almost exactly like his own vampiric smile.

"No strings attached?" Rayne asked of her ex, turning to him. He looked at her, a soft smile on his face. She half expected him to grin evilly or slap her or something along those lines, something typical of the old Xander she knew and loathed.

Xander shrugged.

"This is my way of apologising so its string free. The only hitch though is that you _call_ -" he looked at April who blushed; she had never called her father when she was picking Piper or Lara and Hailie up from his house, "-before you come and get them because we'll either be here or at the penthouse."

Rayne smiled happily and threw her arms around him. For the first time in a long time, she had the chance to hug and kiss her daughter and spoil her rotten like any normal, loving parent; that in itself was reason enough for her to hug her Psychotic Ex.

 _You've gone soft on me_ , Psycho Xander hissed in Xander's ear.

 _I've always been soft. I just never used to show it_ , Xander thought back as he and April wandered upstairs at closing time. They were both tired and practically dead on their feet and it was _finally_ closing time.

 _Pussy._

Relief washed over Xander as he flopped down onto the bed, removing his Guns N Roses shirt and throwing it at his wife as she slipped her jeans off of her toned legs. He had to admire her; she was so beautiful, and he was not worthy of her love. She was a Goddess among mortals but she couldn't see that.

April looked up after putting her University of Texas jersey over her torso. As it fell just below her hips, she looked at her husband and crossed her arms over her chest as he sat up, smirking.

"Sometimes the voices tell me things," he murmured, pulling her onto him so she was straddling his lap, "evil things."

He felt Psycho Xander's utter shock inside his head and held back his snicker.

April wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into her husband's eyes.

"And what are they telling you now?"

 _KILL HER!_

"Guess," he whispered, bobbing his eyebrows suggestively. She grinned along with him as she pushed him forward so he was lying down.

"You're bad, Levesque," she cooed. Xander grinned mischievously.

"You have no idea."


	22. Chapter 21: Xander VS The World

Chapter Twenty-One: Xander VS the World.

A.N: Rated M for mild drug and alcohol use.

December 31st, 2005- Houston, Texas- Calaway Ranch.

Xander spun April in his arms and held her close to him as they watched the snow fall outside. It was New Year's Eve in Houston, Texas and Xander had been privileged enough to have been asked, much to the dismay of Mark, to join them all for the holiday.

"So beautiful," April cooed as she held onto his hands that were wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a gentle squeeze. April pivoted her head and noticed him looking at her in that cute way that made her heart melt. His green eyes were sparkling and he seemed to be enjoying the view… of his girlfriend.

"I meant the snow."

"I meant you."

"Awe, aren't you adorable." She gave his arms another gentle squeeze and blushed slightly when she felt his warm lips on her cheek.

"I try," he whispered against her soft, black hair. He rested his head on her shoulder.

April smiled, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before returning her gaze to the soft specks of snow as they wafted down from the sky.

Everything in her little world was perfect until…

"Xander."

April knew the voice and chose to ignore it but Xander turned his head slightly to see Mark glaring at him. He released his hold of his dark-haired Goddess as Mark beckoned for him to join him inside.

~X~

"I will say this only once," Mark said flatly as they stepped into the empty living room of Calaway Ranch. "Stay away from April."

Xander blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me. I know she invited you and everything but I don't want you fucking up her life like you fucked up Rayne's."

Xander gulped silently as he saw the blood-thirsty look in Mark's eyes. The Undertaker was trying to hold back his rage, of that he was sure. A sudden burst of courage ran through Xander and he smirked, looking Mark straight in the eye.

"What if I refuse?"

Mark smirked, knowing Xander was going to say that. He grabbed Xander by the collar of his pressed black shirt and rammed him against a wall.

"I will put you through your own personal hell," he growled, meaning every single word.

Mark let go of Xander soon enough and returned to the kitchen where his mother and wife were waiting for him. Xander rubbed his throat for a minute and followed Mark as he left, glaring.

 _If I could, I'd kill you, Deadman. But April would kill me,_ he thought bitterly.

His gaze returned to the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony and he sighed with relief, seeing the back of his girlfriend's snow-spattered head. To clear his unfocused and rage-filled mind, he decided to go for a drive.

~X~

A now drunk and clearly high Xander sped through the streets of Houston like it was his own personal race-track. A few times he swore he heard his cell phone ring but he chose to ignore it because he was on top of the world! He hadn't felt like this since Jodi was born and he was loving it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small, brunette woman appeared in the middle of the road. Xander planted his foot on the break but it was too late; his 2003 Ford Mustang smashed into her and sent her flying down the road.

Xander sat in the front seat of his car, paralysed, his eyes wide. What had he done?

The wailing of sirens alerted him to the presence of an ambulance a few moments later and he and the woman were ushered to the hospital, him for questioning.

~X~

April was sitting on the sofa in the living room, wondering where her broody boyfriend had gotten to, when her father stepped into the room. By the guilty look in his eyes, she could tell Mark had done something stupid and it was most likely to Xander; it always was.

Mark sat beside her but she didn't look up. She kept her pale cheek against her even paler hand and stared blankly at the ground.

"What did you expect me to do, Angel?" her father asked, patting his daughter's shoulder. "I couldn't let him hurt you like Copeland and Irvine."

"First off," April growled, rising to her feet, "you lost the right to call me Angel after what you put me through with Bret. Second, you also lost the right to meddle in my life then too." Mark blinked as his daughter spun around and glared at him, her blood boiling. "And third, Xander is _not_ like Adam or Chris. He's different."

Mark was about to protest when a loud ringing echoed around the room, breaking the tension between them. April ran to her dufflebag and searched around for her phone, pulling her ancient Nokia from its hiding place and flicking it open.

"Xander?"

'It's me,' Xander replied on the other end. He sounded panicked.

"Where are you, what's wrong?"

'I'm at the hospital. I'm fine but could you come please? I've done something horrible.'

"I'm on the way," April said as she left the house.

~X~

Xander was sitting in the waiting room when April ran in. He had his head rested on his knees as he curled up into a ball on the seat. She ran to him and put her arms around him, hugging him to her bosom. He shuddered against her touch and let out a scared sob.

"What's wrong, Xander-baby," she whispered, gently resting her chin on his head.

"I-I-I-"

"Talk to me, baby."

"I killed someone… with my car…"

April blinked, looking at his scared face. His eyes were wide but tearful, his usually tanned skin was pale and his perfectly shaped lips were set in a fearful frown.

She stroked his hair and let him cry, just sitting there with him, sacrificing the rest of her New Years to be with her tortured boyfriend.

She didn't care what he had done; she would help him get through this like she had every other obstacle life had thrown at him. All she cared about right now was that Xander was okay and that no one else was hurt.

Everything else just seemed like child's play.


	23. Chapter 22: This Is Halloween

Chapter Twenty-Two: This Is Halloween

A.N: I'm so original with titles for theme chapters XD This is Halloween belongs to Danny Elfman and Tim Burton.

October 31st, 2010- Los Angeles, California.

The streets of L.A were crowded with ghosts and vampires and ghoulish creatures of the night as Xander, April, Hailie and Piper walked down the road. Of course, there were those very few princesses, butterflies and fairies in the crowd but it was all apart of the fun of All Hollow's Eve; Halloween had arrived.

Xander took hold of his wife's hand as the four of them trudged through the streets. He was dressed as a member of the nWo because it was an easy costume. April, being the more creative, was dressed as Akasha from Queen of the Damned. Hailie wore the trademark red leather of the female terminator from T3 and Piper wore her thin black hair in a pony-tail and wore a beautiful purple fairy dress with a tiny purple fairy mask to match.

Xander looked down at his little family and was slightly grateful that Rayne had called and asked to take Jodi and Lara trick-or-treating with Adam and her; those two misfit girls would be bouncing around with all the sugar consumption by now. And knowing Rayne and Adam, the newly engaged couple of Allie and John, along with Jay, Lara and their twins, Jamie and Alex, would have tagged along, just for the hell of it. He definitely didn't want to be in the middle of any of the mayhem going on at the Copeland house.

Hailie and Piper went to the front door of someone's house to rustle up some more candy, which gave April and Xander time to talk.

As they leaned on the fence out the front, Xander chuckled to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" his wife asked him, casually flicking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Xander looked at her, smirk on his face.

"The day I met Allie."

 _xox~ Flashback ~xox October 31_ _st_ _, 2005- L.A_

 _The mall in L.A was bustling with activity as Xander held his three-year-old daughter on his shoulders. The annual Levesque Halloween party was set to start in three hours and Xander still didn't have a costume. In his hand was a bag that contained Jodi's fairy costume. He still hadn't decided what he wanted to go as yet._

 _The sound of soft singing caught Xander's attention as he looked for the source of the sound. Then he found it; across the mall, sitting by a fountain, was a young girl. She looked to be in her early twenties, just into college maybe, with medium hair and an olive complexion. She was singing a beautiful melody to herself while going through her many shopping bags._

" _That's a beautiful tune," Xander said as he put Jodi on the ground near the girl. The brunette looked up, startled that someone had been listening in. Jodi sat down beside the girl and started to suck on her thumb, her green eyes looking at her toes._

" _Uh, thanks," the girl said, her pink eyes staring at Xander. She knew him from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked him over once and drew a blank._

" _And before you ask, yes, I am Xander of the world famous Rejects," the dark-haired rocker cooed, grinning. The girl smiled nervously. "Well, we would be if someone would sign us. Fingers crossed that happens soon."_

 _Xander had always been a heartthrob, and he knew all the girls he had ever met were only around because they wanted to spawn his children but he didn't mind; it was all apart of the fun of being a rock star._

" _I'm Allie," the girl said after a minute. Xander smiled and winked._

" _Cool. The little Ranga beside you is Jodi, my daughter."_

 _Jodi's attention shifted from her toes to the person sitting beside her and she waved. Allie smiled and waved back, not knowing she would get to know Xander and Jodi a lot more over the next few months._

 _xox~ End Flashback ~xox_

"That was a weird Halloween," Xander finished, looking at his wife.

"Is that the same Halloween where you as Freddy Kruger spent the better half of the evening in front of a toilet, puking his guts out?" April asked as Hailie and Piper returned, their bags even fuller then they were before.

Xander growled, taking Piper from Hailie. "I'd rather not be reminded of that."

April took a lollipop from Piper's bag as the four of them continued walking.

"I'll keep reminding you until the day you die," she said, putting the raspberry sucker in her mouth.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Xander pouted, knowing she wasn't joking; the Calaway's had a knack for rubbing things in. He let out a low growl.

Halloween was now his least favourite holiday.


	24. Chapter 23: Love Story

Chapter Twenty-Three: Love Story

A.N: The title, Love Story, belongs rightfully to Taylor Swift and is from the album, Fearless (platinum and normal). Please check out my page for Accidentally In Love, my three-fic that tells the story completely, from I Love You to F*ck You.

X.N: Yes, it has skipped all of 2006, but that's because I was tried for Manslaughter and a DUI so I spent 11 months in prison and a month in rehab. All through 2006. I was released early 2007... yeah okay moving on.

November 3rd, 2007- Caesar's Palace hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada.

The sun had just kissed the horizon and was beginning to sink when Xander pushed the door open of his hotel room, the sleeping form of Jodi in his arms. The little six-year-old had tired herself out by running around the hotel on a sugar buzz and Xander had found her conked out on the sofa outside their hotel room with her purple rabbit in her arms.

The Cobra put his sleeping daughter into her bed and tucked her in, putting her rabbit under her arm.

"Good night princess," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

As he turned and left the room, he couldn't help but wonder where his overly gorgeous girlfriend and her misfit offspring had gotten to; Hailie, the only child of April and Chris 'Jericho' Irvine as a unit, Lara and April were usually in the room when he came back. Where were they?

That's when he noticed a box on the sofa. On top of the box was a note with 'Xander' written in April's familiar scrawl. He flipped the piece of paper open and read it.

'Happy birthday, Xan-man! I'm down in the ball room with Lara and Hailie if you want to come and find me. Xox, April.

PS- the box contains part of your present- put it on!'

He raised an eyebrow and pulled the shirt from the box, eyeing the white fabric.

~X~

Xander stepped through the large double doors of the Caesar's Palace hotel's extravagant ballroom and was surprised to see most of the WWE roster and every other person he had ever met standing in the centre of it in masquerade. He picked out Paul and Stephanie standing beside the large stage and Scott and Anna at the bar, Anna's pregnant tummy poking out from underneath her blue ball gown.

He smirked when he spied April standing on the stage with Hailie and Lara, a glass of champagne in her hand. She was wearing the same dress she had worn the night of the ball two years ago which surprised him; how on Earth did she still fit in that dress?

"Happy birthday, Xan-man!" she said into the microphone in front of her. He blinked, hardly believing everyone he had ever met was crammed into the ballroom just for his thirtieth birthday.

Everyone joined in when April started singing Happy Birthday and Xander flushed red as people patted him on the back as he walked past and up the stairs to join his ever-so-sneaky girlfriend. She handed him the glass of champagne she'd been holding and was given another for herself.

"You did all this for me?" he whispered, clinking glasses with hers.

"Of course. Do you know any other broody rockstars I just happen to be in love with?" she said with a smug smirk. She was very proud of herself for what she'd managed to achieve behind his back. He assumed she'd had help though, from her family and friends.

Xander grinned back at her, deciding to be a smug asshole, or himself basically. "Bret Michaels, Matt Tuck, Axl Rose..." He stopped to laugh when April hit him on the chest, playful grin on her face.

"Very funny, Mister Know-It-All," she cooed. He smiled.

"I love you, Miss Independent," he whispered, nudging his nose against hers as he pulled her close, his hands gently tracing her hips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. He melted into her embrace, feeling loved and cared for. And this is why he loved her; in just a single gesture, every fear and doubt he ever had washed away.

"I love you too. And Happy Birthday."

He put his lips gently against her and kissed her long and sweet.

~X~

"You know, our Love Story has a happy ending," Xander mused as he handed April a glass of punch. She looked at him quizzically, taking a sip of the red liquid.

"How so?"

"Well, it will if you answer me this one question."

He felt a lump form in his throat and he didn't know if he could continue. He had spent all week figuring out exactly how he would ask her and preparing himself but now that he was up to asking her the important question, could he do it? He didn't know, but he was willing to find out.

He knelt on the ground, fighting back the groan as a numbing pain wound its way up his Achilles. It still hurt sometimes when he stretched it after the barbed-wire covered two by four he had taken to the back of his legs 4 years prior. Damn Rayne and her apparent lack of respect for the human body; he'd kill her one of these days, if he ever got around to it.

April watched him go down to one knee and her heart stopped for a second. She knew exactly what he was doing but she was surprised either way.

"April Hailie Jade Calaway," her boyfriend started, taking her hand in his. "We've been through a lot together, mainly that thing that happened on New Year's last year, but it didn't take me all that long to realise that we're meant to be together." He carefully chose his words as he said them, hoping not to mess up. He had spent all of the weekend preparing for this with Paul and he didn't what to fuck it up. "You are the most important person in my life, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. It's dark and cold with you gone. And with you by my side you make everything bright and happy again. I couldn't think of a better person to help me raise my child, and maybe give me some more if you're willing." She giggled at that and Xander smiled. "We'd be the greatest team since Bonnie and Clyde, Romeo and Juliet, hell we'd out-do Vince and Linda McMahon!" It was Stephanie who giggled this time, from behind Xander. He smirked at her and then gulped; time to make it or break it.

"So really, what I'm asking, April, is… will you marry me?"

April's free hand shot to her mouth as Xander pulled a ring box from his pocket. He stood up and opened the box, showing her the 14 carat gold, diamond ring nestled between the black, velvet wedges.

"Our Love Story has a happy ending, my Angel. And all you need to do, baby, is say yes." He pulled the ring from the box; it glistened in the light.

"Of course I will!" April cried as he put the ring on her finger. He pulled his new fiancée into his arms and twirled her around, a smile spreading across his face. This had to be the best birthday present he could have asked for.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Xander and April; apart they were beautiful but together they were perfect so it just seemed right for them to find each other.

"I love you," Xander whispered into her ear. She grinned; it wasn't the first time he'd ever said it, but it still made his heart swell with joy when she smiled and returned it.

"I love you too."

"And to you, this I vow: I will love you, forever and always."


	25. Chapter 24: Anniversary

Chapter Twenty-Four: Anniversary

January 18th, 2011- L.A- penthouse

The morning was still dark when April was suddenly awoken by a soft humming and someone's fingers stroking her arm. She hoped she was dreaming; no one would dare wake her this early. She would kill whoever had woken her up.

"Go away," she growled, putting her pillow on her head. She heard a muffled chuckle before warm hands started rubbing her stomach. Her eyes peeked out from under the pillow and looked into the startling green eyes of her husband. "What do you want at 6:30 AM?"

In her daze, she had forgotten what day it was.

"Bon Anniversaire to you too, Angel," he whispered cheekily.

"And that means?" April asked, looking at him. He winked.

"Happy anniversary in French."

April felt the colour drain from her cheeks. How had she forgotten their anniversary when she had been practically buzzing about it the day before? God, she must have been so stupid as to forget the most important day of their life.

"Did you forget?" Xander asked, amused. He stood up from the bed and pulled her to her feet. She looked at him with a guilty look. "You were practically saying it to everyone you saw yesterday."

"I was not," April replied, putting on her purple dressing gown.

"Okay," Xander sighed in mock defeat before grinning, "you were screaming it to everyone you saw."

He grinned evilly as April slapped him on the arm and left the room, her close-to-perfect husband following behind her.

~X~

April stepped into the kitchen and her nose was filled with the aroma of banana pancakes, her favourite, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Lara, Hailie, Jodi and Piper were sitting at the bench, smiling behind bunches of bright red roses.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" They called in unison.

In Piper's hand was a single red rose and she was wriggling in Hailie's arms, trying to get to her mother. She reached out her tiny arm and smiled as April took the rose from her.

"This isn't even the half of it," Xander added from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her soft, black hair.

~X~

April groaned as she hit her head on the roof of the long, white limousine. Xander held back his chuckle as not to provoke her Calaway anger; he wouldn't survive if he did because Calaway's hated being laughed at and were notorious for their rage-filled tantrums.

"Holy…"

April's eyes grew wide as she looked at the Star de Lune; on a huge billboard above it was a picture of her, smiling while holding a rose. Beside her it said 'My Angel, Fallen from heaven, I love you with all my heart and soul. Love, Xander.'

"I love you, April," Xander said behind her. She spun on her heel. He smiled reassuringly at her as she looked up at him, hoping he wasn't lying. He'd promised her the day they wed that he would always love her and that he would never purposefully try hurt her; he had kept all of those promises so far. But saying he would do anything in anyway to upset her? That was a little insane, even for Xander, because pain was a prerequisite of love, no matter how unconditional.

"Have you always loved me?" April asked as he took her hand. He nodded.

"Of course. For the longest time, you've meant everything to me and if I ever hurt you… again… you know I don't mean it. You're my one and only-"

"Baby…"

"Let me finish. You're my one and only love and not Chyna, Allie and not even Rayne come close. It has always, always, ALWAYS been you-"

Xander's sentence was cut off as April's lips crushed against his in a searing kiss. He cupped her cheeks and returned her passion, just as he had every time he kissed her. He truly loved her and never wanted anything to happen to her.

Even Psycho Xander couldn't stop that.


	26. Chapter 25: White Wedding

Chapter Twenty-Five: White Wedding

A.N: White Wedding (title) belongs rightfully to the Murderdolls/Billy Idol. Also, don't worry, I will write the actual wedding... that however is going to be in a different fic. AHA! Keep an eye out. Also, due to a major fuck-up on my behalf, Accidentally in Love (the trilogy of fics that accompany Memories) has been taken down and will be re written. When I repost it, it will no longer be a song fic- as I don't want to draw attention away from the other fantastic stuff on FFN (it's been pointed out to me)- and to understand a lot of the contet you may either want to have the lyrics for each song open in a separate tab or actually listen to the song on repeat as you read. Thanks for sticking with me on this guys it really means a lot. If you've been reading a long until this point, I would like to point out there is only one flashback chapter left before the big finale, and Psycho Xander makes his triumphant comeback to fuck everything up... I'll leave it at that. ENJOY!

January 18th, 2008- Austin, Texas.

Paul grinned at his baby brother as Xander adjusted his black necktie. The black-haired Rock star was a ball of nerves and Paul could understand why; Xander had never been married before and he was marrying Mark 'The Undertaker' Calaway's second eldest daughter. That in itself was a scary thought; Mark would literally kill him if he hurt April at all.

"Were you like this when you married Steph?" Xander asked, giving up on his tie. He flung it at Paul and let out a disgruntled murmur of 'fuck it, tieless is a good look'; he so was not in the mood for this right now. His heart was trying to punch a hole through his chest and he was panicking like crazy.

Paul grinned and picked up the tie, happy to help his brother out; it's what he was there for.

"No, I wasn't. I was much worse, because I had a reputation to live up to. I married Vincent Kennedy McMahon's daughter, remember."

Xander nodded, fidgeting as Paul finished tying the tie around his neck. His big brother dusted off his shoulders then stepped back to admire his brother. He did look pretty good.

"But surely Vince liked you… a little."

"Oh yeah, Vince always told Steph that he loved me first so I was fine in that department. It was the scrutiny I got from the guys in the back that was the bad thing. Rumours started flying around that I was 'sleeping my way to the top.'"

Xander inwardly groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a white tuxedo with a black necktie and shiny shoes. His usual rock star-like mane was straightened and tied back. He looked like a normal human being for a change.

"Show-time, Xan," Paul said from the door, drawing Xander from his trance.

Xander nodded, swallowing back his fear.

 _It's do or die time, Xan-man, don't mess this up!_

~X~

Xander stood at the alter with his hands behind his back, grasping his arms in a death grip, his face stuck in 'panic'. He was a huge ball of nerves, even bigger then he was beforehand, and he couldn't calm down. It was all too much. Even the reassuring nod from Paul didn't help.

As the Wedding March started, a shiver ran up his spine and he swallowed back a large lump that had crept into his throat. He threw another glance at Paul who mouthed 'turn around' from his place beside Scott and Gunner. Xander did as instructed and his mouth dropped open, his heart finally managing to punch a hole in his chest.

April, dressed in her mother's wedding dress, was waltzing down the isle, a bunch of white roses clasped between her slender fingers. She had a beautiful smile on her face and her emerald eyes shone brightly with anticipation; she was ready for this and so was he, he could tell now. Mark stood beside her, his arm linked with hers, smile on his face. His expression told Xander everything; that he was happy for his daughter, again, but he still hated Xander. Not because of whom he was- Mark respected the entire Levesque family- but for what he had done. Mark would never forgive him for the kidnapping and rape of Stephanie McMahon, that much was sure.

"Who gives this woman willingly?" asked the celebrant from behind Xander. Mark glared at the black-haired man for a moment, adding a wink and a smile at the end before putting April's hand on his soon-to-be son-in-law's.

"I do," he said. Xander smiled gratefully and gently squeezed April's hand between his fingers, stepping up to the alter.

~X~

At the wedding reception, Xander's nerves had left him and calmness washed over him; he had gotten through the entire ceremony without messing up his vows or setting anything occidentally on fire and that was a relief.

He wrapped his strong arms around his new wife's waist, which interrupted her from her conversation with her brother, Gunner.

"Today, by far, has been the best day of my life," he whispered seductively against her long, black hair. April smiled and put her hands on his as Gunner left hem.

"There's still more to come, baby," she replied, placing a kiss on her husband's jaw. Xander smiled.

"If I died today, I can safely say I've done everything I ever wanted to do."

"What, you wanted to marry me?" April laughed, obviously joking.

"Oh, no, you're dad forced that one on me," Xander replied with a grin, kissing her exposed shoulders.

The day had been perfect and he never wanted anything to change…

Except maybe the little, nagging voice in the back of his head that kept saying 'this is so wrong'.


	27. Chapter 26: Playing With Fire (Pt1)

Chapter Twenty-Six: Playing with Desire- Part One

February, 2011- L.A, California- Penthouse.

" _When you're playing with desire, don't come running to my place when it burns like fire boy"- Sweet About Me, Gabriella Cilmi._

Xander stepped out of the shower and tied a soft, white towel around his waist. It had been a long, tiresome day and the nice hot shower had been just what the doctor ordered. He'd spent most of the day at the gym while his family stayed at the Penthouse. Now they were at the Star de Lune and he had the entire suite to himself, for once.

The large mirror was fogged up so Xander ran a hand over it and wiped a section of mist away. He let out a shout and almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Psycho Xander, or at least his reflection, smirking at him.

"Wow, that really does happen in real life," he mused, looking at his alter ego's evil reflection. Psycho Xander's grin only grew.

"It's about time I tell you exactly why I'm here," he said slyly as Xander rubbed a towel over his soft, black locks and looked at his reflection.

"I thought you were here to turn me back into a killer," he said, turning his head slightly to watch Psycho Xander hoist himself onto the counter.

"I tried. Had you managed to SUCCEED in killing April with the letter opener I would have left you alone."

"Oh," Xander smirked. "And here I am thinking you'd given up."

"Keep dreaming."

Xander, having confirmed he was dry and looked fine, walked out of the bathroom with Psycho Xander trailing behind him. He walked into the master bedroom and pulled on his Rejects t-shirt and jeans, Psycho Xander appeared on the bed, his legs crossed as he looked at his nails.

"Well?" Xander probed, smoothing out the wrinkles of his shirt. He pulled his hair into a pony-tail and watched Psycho Xander; something was very different about him. Instead of being completely transparent, he looked more real then anything. So much so that Xander couldn't see through him anymore.

"I'm here to kill April myself. And thanks to her half-witted sister, I can," Psycho Xander cooed, picking up a picture from the side-table. Xander closed his eyes and waited for the shatter but it never came. He opened one eye and saw Psycho Xander pulling the picture from the frame.

And that's when it dawned on him.

Anna, the youngest of the three Calaway girls, had a knack for messing with the supernatural. And it almost always got her in trouble. More often then not it ended with someone getting hurt and usually April was the one to pick up the pieces. Anna had obviously used a voodoo ritual to bring Psycho Xander to life without meaning to.

"You stay away from April," Xander growled, glaring at Psycho Xander but hiding his immediate fear; April was pregnant again and if Psycho Xander had his way, he'd lose both her and the baby. Not to mention Jodi, Hailie, Lara and little Piper.

Psycho Xander smirked evilly.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"If you touch April, I'll kill you."

Psycho Xander merely let out a wicked laugh and disappeared in a fine mist that circled Xander's feet. Obviously Psycho Xander had retained all of his powers when he had been changed.

From inside Xander's head, his alter ego let out an eerie laugh.

 _Xander_ , he mused, _in the words of Adam Lambert… I'm about to turn up the heat._


	28. Chapter 27: Piper

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Piper

A.N: For the 'John Morrison got April pregnant' thing, go read Falling in Love: Seasons by Skillet's Lady Goddess

November 9th-2009, San Diego, California- RAW- Demon Crew Locker Room

Xander growled deeply as he swung punch after punch at a boxing bag. Jodi sat a few feet away from him with her doll. She looked up at her father and wished he didn't have such a short temper. He was going to kill John Morrison for impregnating his wife and then bragging about it, Jodi could see that.

The door leading into the hallway opened and April walked in, flanked by her brother. A slight purple bruise sat under her eye and her bottom lip was swollen from the 'accidental' thrashing she had received from her husband.

Xander swung one more jab at the bag before slipping his boxing gloves off of his hands and dropping them on the seat beside Jodi. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and put his arm around the bag, leaning against it. He normally wasn't like this; his temper had been spiked and now he was an emotional wreck, lashing out at anyone and everyone close to him... and this time it was April.

"Come for another round?" he asked cockily as April stopped in front of him. Gunner balled his hands into fists and went to knock out Xander with a single punch. April held him back. He stared at her for a moment as if to contemplate what she was doing; this man had beaten her, left bloody bruises all over his body, and all she could do was smile?

April shook her head at Xander and handed him a folded piece of paper.

"You should find this interesting," she said softly, turning on her heel with Gunner being dragged behind her.

As she left, Xander flipped open the piece of paper and read it; it was a paternity test with April's name at the top. As he scanned the page, his eyes widened; he had been misled into believing that April was pregnant with John's child when in fact it was entirely backwards- she was pregnant with _his_ kid. Xander was going to be a father again.

Jodi, having seen her father's expression rapidly change, stole the piece of paper from him and tried to read it. Not understanding it, she asked her father what it meant.

"Can't talk," he said, running from the room, "gotta talk to April."

~X~

April was walking down the hallway when Xander caught up with her. Her brother had disappeared from her side and he was thankful for that; he really didn't want to deal with Gunner's beyond violent mood swings at the moment.

"April," he said, out of breath. He took her hand and spun her around. She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her bruises, the bruises he had caused. He mentally kicked himself as the tears slipped down her cheeks. "I am so sorry. I am such a gullible idiot. You are my world and I never meant..." he stopped himself before he made himself cry. He was so angry at himself for everything he'd done.

She smiled. "Why did you think John was the one who got me pregnant?"

"He was bragging about it and I thought he was serious and…" Xander stopped himself before he could verbally bash Morrison again.

April's smile softened as she stroked his cheek.

"I slept with John, but it was a long time ago. Before you and I ever got together. When he was still known as Johnny Nitro."

"I know." Xander kissed her forehead, all open wounds sealed and fixed. Then he remembered something. "I still have a pay-back match against him tonight."

April rolled her eyes. "Rayne flinging out favours again?"

Xander nodded, a smirk on his face. April grinned in return.

"I'll be by your side anyway."

~X~

Xander smirked down at the Shaman of Sexy as Morrison writhed in pain. Chaos Theory, his most potent attack, was definitely his most powerful offensive manoeuvre. It had only taken one to knock the 'Honcho of Hotness' off of his high horse and onto his ass. As he climbed the top rope to finish Morrison off with a senton bomb, he felt a stab of agony in his heart.

He never heard his wife's cry from ringside, but he did feel her pain. He looked down at his wife and saw April doubled over in pain on the mats, Jodi rubbing her back soothingly.

It wasn't even a question for him as he jumped from the top turn buckle and landed with a soft thud beside her; he'd pick April over bashing the crap out of someone any day.

"Baby?" he asked, not listening to the referee's ten count. The bell rang as April screamed, her legs twisting beneath her. This answered his question and he scooped his wife into his arms, starting to jog up the ramp with Jodi trailing behind him.

~X~

Xander sat in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital, his hand clamped to his jaw in thought. What if something happened to April in the operating room and he never saw her again? What if they lost the baby? These thoughts plagued his brain as he waited for a doctor to give him some news, whether it be good of bad he didn't care, and shed a little light on the situation.

~X~

Jodi was asleep on his knee at about 4:30 the next morning when he saw Doctor Carmichael, April's doctor, heading his way. She stood up and caught the tall woman by the arm, stopping her from checking on April.

"Is she alright?"

Carmichael smiled softly, her lips crinkling at the edges. The African-American woman put a hand on Xander's shoulder and Xander felt his heart sink.

"Your wife is fine. Your baby daughter is fine as well but we suspect some slight brain damage. We won't know for sure until the test results come back but you can go in and see them."

As she left to check on the midnight-haired Diva, Xander looked down at the sleeping form of Jodi.

Sometimes he wished he could be a child again. Skinned knees were so much easier to fix then a human soul. He wanted to be in Jodi's shoes right now so he wasn't stressed and panic-filled. As she slept, she seemed at peace and that's what Xander craved.

He smiled, ruffling his daughter's soft, red hair before pushing open the door to April's room. He found her sitting up in bed with a tiny, pink bundle in her arms. Xander's heart melted when he saw his daughter's tiny arm reach up and touch April on the face. He blinked back his tears as he stepped over to the bed, careful not to startle the baby. He sat down beside April on the bed and looked down at his daughter. She had chubby, pink features with dark blue eyes that would eventually turn green. She had a thin ruffle of black hair on her head, much like her mother.

"April," Xander murmured, taking his wife's hand.

"She's beautiful," she whispered back.

"Just like her mom." Xander rubbed his daughter's hair and smiled.

The baby looked up at her parents and smiled, her eyes wide with amazement. April and Xander both grinned down at her.

~X~

"She's way too cute to be our offspring," Xander cooed as he and April looked at the tiny form of Piper Rose Levesque as she slept peacefully in the nursery. April, from in side her husband's arms, smiled and tilted her head back, resting her head against his chest.

"She almost wasn't," she whispered, a tear slipping from her emerald eyes.

April and Xander had been informed only moments before that Piper shouldn't have survived her birth because the scarred tissue lining April's abdomen had been pressing up against her ribcage, crushing her heart. Once she was cut from her mother, Piper seemed fine. Further tests proved that, physically, she was. Doctor Carmichael had pointed out that Piper might take a little longer to learn things, but that was it. That in itself was a relief.

"Don't think like that, Angel," Xander said, turning her in his arms. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away, kissing her forehead. "You and Piper survived and that's all that matters." He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, letting her tears fall onto him with her fears.


	29. Chapter 28: Eternal Pain (Pt 2)

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Eternal Pain- Part 2

X.N: From here on out it'll be 'Me VS Psycho Me' for the remaining chapters since there's only a one left plus the epilogue and the denouement. (Hehe, big word :D)

February, 2011- Midnight, Los Angeles, California- Penthouse.

Xander stood on the balcony of the second story of the penthouse in his Rejects t-shirt and skinny jeans, shivering against the cold. Psycho Xander's last words rang in his head, probing his curiosity. What had he meant by 'turning up the heat'? The thought picked at his curiosity and Psycho Xander's clue was yelling, 'find me! I'm over here!' in his head.

Psycho Xander shimmered into view beside him, still fully corporeal, and grinned at Xander.

"What did you mean?" Asked the black-haired rocker of his alter-ego.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Psycho Xander chortled, clearly amused by Xander's no-brain antics. "Come on, Xander. Use that brain of yours. I said heat, right?" Xander nodded. "So what's a thing that heat radiates from but is a killer at the same time?"

Xander had to think for a moment before it dawned on him. Then his mouth dropped open and he pushed himself from the balcony.

Psycho Xander's evil plan was to kill April, Hailie, Piper, Lara and Jodi inside the Star de Lune as it burnt to the ground.

As he ran through the hotel, Xander heard Psycho Xander's evil laughter.

 _If you can save them, I'll leave you alone. If not, you're mine… and you can take that to the bank._

~X~

Xander's black, 2005 Ford Mustang GT screeched to a halt outside the Star de Lune and he scrambled out in a fit of panic. The flames surrounding the building were huge and hot, too hot for Xander.

A crowd had formed around Xander and the burning ruins of his home and they watched as Xander crumpled to his knees on the pavement. Tears streamed from his eyes as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. He had failed and now, everything he had ever cared for, everyone that had ever meant anything to him, were gone, consumed by the Devil's Element. He felt like his pain would last forever.

Soft whimpering broke through the dull roar of the flames and Xander's head shot up just in time to see a large shadow emerge from the club. It dove out of the burning ruins and quickly rolled away, coming to a stop a few feet away. Xander instantly recognised the blonde, brunette, black and red-headed forms of Hailie, Lara, Piper and Jodi respectively.

"GIRLS!" Xander was overwhelmed with emotions; his little girls were alive! He scrambled over to them and pulled them into his arms, practically squishing them.

That's when he realised April wasn't with them.

"Where's your mother?" Xander asked of Hailie. The blonde coughed a few times before replying.

"She was right behind us."

Xander's heart sank as he looked up at the burning ruins of the Star de Lune.

Psycho Xander's psychotic laugh and chorus of: _I said save them all! Now you're mine!_ rang through his head. This confirmed Xander's greatest fear:

April was gone, consumed by the flames.


	30. Chapter 29: Hopeless (Pt 3)

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hopelessness- Part 3

February 2011- Los Angeles, California- Star De Lune.

Paul, Stephanie and Scott arrived moments after Xander's mental breakdown. The black-haired rocker was curled up on the pavement with Piper and Jodi held close to him when they showed up with an ambulance and fire truck. Hailie and Lara were sitting at his feet with their arms wrapped around each other in a sisterly embrace.

Scott was the first to react to the scene. He pulled Lara and Hailie into his arms and hugged them, sitting on the pavement beside Xander.

"Xander, there's nothing you could have done," he soothed, patting his best friend's shoulder while Lara wrapped her arms around his neck, crying her pretty brown eyes out.

"No," Xander replied flatly, his voice almost like a growl, "April's gone and it's all my fault." He snuggled further into Jodi's soft red head and let out a sniffle. God, how he truly hated himself right now, knowing he could have prevented this.

"Hey look!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Xander's head shot up just as another shadow emerged from the club. It took a few shaky steps before falling to the pavement. Xander let go of Piper and Jodi and scurried over to it, a hope building in his chest.

When he reached the figure, his heart exploded in his ribcage and happiness washed through him; April, his Angel, was lying on the ground, her face dotted with soot and cut open down her cheek, intersecting with the scar he had caused. Instinct must have kicked in because April had landed on her back, even though she was facing forward. It was a Calaway thing; if they fell forward, they shifted their weight so they landed on their backs instead.

Xander slipped his hands under her head and gently lifted it, careful not to hurt her.

Scott and Paul ran over with a team of doctors and a stretcher but Xander didn't take any notice. His eyes stayed glued to April's as her eyelids fluttered open. She looked up at her husband with a pained expression.

"Oh, Angel," Xander said, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "I thought I lost you."

"It'll take more then a fire to get rid of me," she wheezed, letting out a painful cough. She closed her eyes and let a feeling of unconsciousness wash over her.

Xander breathed out a sigh of relief as he escorted his wife and children to the hospital. Psycho Xander's screams of 'DAMNIT!' and 'FINE! You win!' echoed around his head and he smiled.

Everyone was safe and that was good enough for him.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

The streets of L.A were quiet, except for one. The street leading from the Civic Centre towards Hollywood was crowded with people as they waited patiently; waiting for the Rejects to perform from the rooftop of the newly rebuilt Star de Lune.

Inside the building sat April Calaway-Levesque, all healed with no scars except for the two that criss-crossed her right cheek, Lara Maya Copeland, Jodi Annabel Levesque, both girls playing with their bears at her feet, Hailie Jade Irvine, who was playing her drums just because she could, and little Piper Rose Levesque who sat in her mother's arms. Across from the little black-haired cherub sat her baby brother, the month-old, daddy's boy known simply as Alex. Xander and April had agreed on a name: Alexander Paul Levesque, after his father and uncle.

Xander, who was about ready for the first live concert he had performed in a long time, stepped down the stairs from the VIP viewing platform above the entrance and looked down at his family. They all looked so cute. Each of them was in their own little world but was fully aware of the people around them.

"Hey," Xander said when he spotted April. His wife looked up at him, her green eyes glistening. He smiled down at her. "We got a show to play, baby."

"I know," April replied, handing Alex and Piper to Hailie as she came up to the bar.

Xander took her hand and led her to the roof terrace of the Star de Lune where the rejects were setting up the stage. Stacy, a back-up vocalist of the Rejects, saw April and instantly smiled; she loved Xander's wife even though she was envious of her. She also noticed the look on Xander's face and smiled, handing April her custom-made, fluoro green guitar. April took her most prized possession in her hands and plucked the strings.

"Been a while?" Xander asked as he slung his black guitar around his torso. April looked up at him.

"Forever."

"Tonight's the night we celebrate." He turned to the crowd who had gathered and growled lowly into the mic, which got a cheer from his fans.

"A few months ago," he began, "a little voice inside my head told me to do horrible things to the people I love," he winked at April who smiled back, "he's gone now, but he did give me an idea for a song to play on the reopening of the Star de Lune Nightclub. Want to hear it?"

The crowd cheered as Xander and April played the opening cords of 'Monster' by Skillet, much to the fans approval.

As they sang together for the first time in a while, Xander looked over at April and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling like fairy lights. She smiled back, giving him a wink as she played her guitar, singing her heart out. His world was at peace again.

The fans seemed to find delight in his music as they listened to the leader of the Demon Crew, the front man of the Rejects and, most of all, the New and Improved Alexander Jonathan Levesque.

 _Dear Reader,_

 _Well, that's it. That was the tale of my life minus a few gory and/or gross details. I hope it explained my side of the story to you and I hope now you can make an opinion of me without being too biased._

 _There are a few people I'd like to thank;_

 _April- for always supporting anything I do and for returning the love that I have for her._

 _Hailie, Jodi, Lara and Piper- for being the best daughter's in the world (regardless if they're related by blood or not)._

 _Alex- Daddy's boy… need I say more?_

 _Scott and Anna- for being my best friends and supporting me with everything I've ever done –good or bad- and not being assholes when I fail._

 _Paul- for letting me be my own man by making my own decisions in life and not being an overly pompous moron._

 _Allie- for making Jodi into who she is today and for showing me how to love unconditionally._

 _And, I can't believe I'm saying this but, Psycho Xander, for showing me the darker side of life and for helping me make a choice._

 _And now, dear reader, I leave you with this: The choices we make in life determine who we are so make a conscious decision of who you want to be and go for it. There's nobody stopping you except you. It's never about You Against The World... It's always about You Against Yourself._

" _It's never too late to shoot for the stars, regardless of who you are. So do what ever it takes, coz you can't rewind a moment in this life. Let nothing stand in your way, 'cause the hands of time are never on your side."- If Today Was Your Last Day, Nickelback._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Alexander 'Xander' Levesque  
Actor, Writer, Musician, Father, Husband... Human._


End file.
